Kittychan
by slashingfruit101
Summary: Not yoai. A strange new person ? appears and no one knows what my oc is. Go with them as they to figure ot what my oc is. You try and figure out what is going on. What will happen next? What is going on? You can even request some scenes and I may use them. Better than it sounds, not good at summaries. You tell me how my writing is. No flames. Don't own black butler
1. Chapter 1

Ok readers I am a major Black Butler fan. I am making my first oc.

**Kitty-Chan**

Grell decided to go visit his 'lover', Sebastian, but he is in a little situation. "Gah! Someone get this mutt off me!" Yes, Pluto decided to go 'play' with Grell. Suddenly someone jumped onto Pluto's back. This someone grabbed Pluto's ears and pulled him back. Pluto started thrashing. Then the someone jumped off of Pluto's back and onto his nose. This someone had her, yes it's a girl, legs dangling off his giant dog nose. Her hands resting on the tom of his nose. Her eyes staring deep into his. Pluto stopped thrashing and stared into her eyes. Pluto decided to turn into a human and the girl jumped just before he went completely human and turned to look at Grell.

"Thanks! I am Grell Sutcliff." The girl simply nodded her head and went to walk away. "Wait!" The girl stopped and moved her head a bit to look at him. Grell took this chance to get a look at her but there wasn't much to look at. He couldn't see her hair or eye color. She wore a long black cape. He could tell she had pale white skin by seeing her hands and lower chin and that it was a girl because even the long cape can't conceal her gender. "You can at least say something. Come with me. I am going to visit my Bessy-chan. You should meet him." He then grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her off, despite her protests, and Pluto followed in suit. Curious about who this girl was and why he liked her.

"Bessy!" Grell said when he saw the demon with his master outside. "Grell. What are you doing here? And who is that accompanying you?" Ciel said to the annoying reaper. "I am here to see my dear Bessy, of course!" He said why wiggling uncontrollably next to Sebastian, and Sebastian looking annoyed. The girl raised an eyebrow at them. "And that" He said pointing to the mysterious girl. "is someone who saved me from that mutt." "And what is her name?" Sebastian said, finally joining the conversation. "I don't know!" Grell said in a bubbly way. Both Sebastian and Ciel anime sweat dropped.

"Well what is your name?" All three said to her. ". . .Catarina." The girl said in a silky, welcoming voice. They were all shocked that she answered. "What were you doing in the forest?" Grell asked the girl now known as Catarina. "I was wandering. I have no permanent home. He" she said pointing to Grell. "needed help. So I simply aided him. Is that wrong?" She said the last part honestly curious. The men could tell from her tone of voice. "Yes." "No" Grell and Sebastian said at the same time. "That hurts Sebastian." "Wait. So you seriously stopped Pluto?" "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You aren't human are you?" Ciel said. ". . . Why do you ask?" She said not answering his question. "You said you have no home?" "My home is the land. The lovely forest under the night sky." Catarina said in a calming yet serious tone. Ciel nodded his head. "Then you may stay at my home until further means." Catarina moved her head up suddenly almost knocking her hood off, almost. The men curious to see her face looked at each other. "Why haven't you taken your hood off?" Grell asked. "Why would you need to see my face?" Catarina retorted. Sebastian smirked at her retort. It was said nicely but there was a hint of underlying annoyance.

"Any who, I wish naught to be a burden. So I shall take my leave." Catarina said, turning to leave. Sebastian and Ciel frowned. "Nooo!" Grell said and then grabbed her arm. "It would be no trouble, madam. We insist." Sebastian said sensing that his master wanted her to stay. Catarina sighed. "What can I do to assist you?" Catarina asked in a defeated tone. "What?" All three guys said. "If I will be residing here I would like to earn my keep. So what can I do to help you all?" Catarina said. Ciel thought for a minute and then said, "If you wish to work then you must stay here permanently. Or at least until I permit you to leave for good." Catarina thought about it. She then sighed. "If I may be permitted to leave occasionally, to go for a walk in the forest as an example, then I shall agree." "If I am alerted ahead of time for that then you have a deal." "I agree to those terms." "Very well. You are now a maid in the Phantomhive manor."

A loud boom was heard. "SEBASTIAN!" Three different voices were heard. "Mr. Sebastian we—" Mey-rin began but stopped when she saw the cloaked girl. All three of the nitwit trio raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?" Bardory asked. "Who are you miss?" Mey-rin added. "I'm Finny. Who are you?" With the cloak on all you could see was the start of a smile. "I am Catarina. It is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask? Who are you?" Her bell like voice said. Even with just her voice Bardory and Finny blushed. Mey-rin smiled at the sweet voice.

"It is no trouble at all to ask? I am Mey-rin. The maid." "Bardory, call me Bard. The cook." He said pointing to himself. "And I am Finny. The gardener." Finny's bubbly voice said. "Oh then we will be working together." "Why are you wearing a cloak?" Finny asked innocently. "Why are you wearing a hat around your neck instead of your head?" Catarina asked back. The trio stepped back at the sweat voice that had a hint of malice. Ciel, who's curiosity has hit its peak, said, "Sebastian, this is an order, get that cloak off of her and let me see what she looks like." And Sebastian, who was also curious because of how touchy Catarina was on the subject of her looks, agreed right away. "Yes my lord." And he bowed with his hand where his heart should be. (Does Sebastian even have a heart? I always wondered about that. . .)

Catarina hearing this command turned to look at them. "If you dare try to get this cloak off of me, without my permission, I will make you regret it." She said in a low tone. The nitwit trio whispered to themselves. "Did she just threaten Sebastian and the young master?" Bardory said. "And she works here. That is highly disrespectful." Mey-rin added. "She sounded scary." Finny said. They all nodded their heads at that. Sebastian stepped forward towards the girl. The girl seeing this ran. And let me tell you even Sebastian was shocked at how fast.

So what do you think? Should I continue? This will be slightly different from my other two stories. Picnic Princess (Ouran High School Host Club) and The Problems of Staying (Heart no Kuni no Alice). I will ask you a question on my writing at the end or something that I know will turn out but what to see what you predict. And maybe, just maybe, if I am happy about the turnout of the reviews I will let you, the readers, have a choice of the outcome of the next chapter.

Should I add the characters' thoughts in?

What is Catarina? Is she human or not? If not what type of creature is she?

~Fruity out


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty-chan

I only got one review T-T. But I would like to thank you. So thanks guest reviewer. But you left me in the dark you didn't say what you think Catarina is. So I think I might leave you in the dark for a bit longer. This is your punishment for not answering. And to you readers who didn't review. I take guest reviews people so you got no excuses. I will do another chapter and I hope for more reviews. I need more reviews; I crave the opinions of you readers.

Previously: _Sebastian stepped forward towards the girl. The girl seeing this ran. And let me tell you even Sebastian was shocked at how fast. _

Catarina ran as fast as she can. Which let's just say is fast. When I say fast I mean fast enough that the demon butler can't even see her. Sebastian was shocked at this. _'She is definitely not a human. I sensed that right away. But she doesn't feel like a demon or a reaper. What is she?' _That last though kept going through his head. He decided that if he can't catch her straight on he'd trap her. He cut through the bushes and went back to the mansion. The nitwit trio, (Sorry people. It was a catchy name and I couldn't stop using. So Bardory, Mey-Rin, and Finny are officially the nitwit trio), were still there. They wanted to see what Catarina looks like.

"Where is the girl?" Ciel asked, shocked that Sebastian hadn't fulfilled the order yet. "She is too fast." Sebastian said. Everyone's eyes widened hearing this, none of them ever heard of Sebastian being outdone in anything. "What're ya goin' to do?" Bardory asked. "Trap her." Sebastian said. "How?" Finny asked. "Since we know nothing of her personality, besides not wanting us to see her face, we are going to have to try a numerous amount of traps. Bardory you have good instincts what type of trapping technique should we use?" Sebastian asked. Bardory scratched his head thinking long and hard. "I'm stumped. She complicated. I have calm and an unsettling feeling around her." Was the untalented chief's answer. Sebastian sighed hearing this. "I got an idea!" Finny said. Everyone turned to look at him. "What if . . ."

Catarina ran at a slower pace. _'Thank God that evading people comes naturally to me. That was a demon. I would recognize that aura anywhere. Though, he is an attractive demon. And I doubt he will give up easily. I better hide what I need to hide.' _She saw a cat, a red tabby, come out of the bush. It went up to Catarina and started rubbing against her legs. She started scratching behind its ears and stroking its back. The cat purred at this. Sebastian who was pacing by, to begin the trap, saw this. _'She likes cats and they like her? Well I can agree with her on liking cats. It is a nice scene . . . Well maybe I can catch her off guard.' _Sebastian stepped forward.

Catarina heard something but acted like she didn't. She leaned forward and made it look like she was going to pick up the cat and bolted forward. Sebastian seeing this ran after her. Catarina saw a trip wire up ahead and smirked under her hood. She leaped over it. Her legs spread in different directions, in a ballerina leap way, and she looked free and graceful when she did this. Sebastian, who miraculously kept up, made wide eyes at this. Entrance by the unseen beauty.

When she landed Sebastian finally got out of his trance it was too late. He tripped, yes Sebastian tripped, over the trip wire. Catarina heard this and turned around quickly and saw this. When she turned the bottom of her cloak floated around her. She knew that this would most likely get her captured, but she everything she had to already, and she could never leave someone who needed help. She sighed and walked over to him. She untangled his legs and put her hand out to help him up. _'She has smooth, soft hands.' _Sebastian thought to himself. _'He has a strong grip. Firm yet welcoming. That is a shock since he is a demon.'_ She thought about him. "You know you could be easily captured right now?" Sebastian questioned him. "Yes, I do. But what fun would that be?" Was her reply then she bolted. Sebastian ran after her chuckling. Suddenly a tree fell in her path. She couldn't stop running so she pulled back and slid on her side. One leg under the other and her head on one arm the other arm on her waist.

"What the . . .?" She stood up and put her hands on the tree. "You're in pain aren't you? Who did this to you?" She asked the tree. Suddenly the Sebastian, who saw her throughout this display, grabbed her. _'Why is she so gentle yet so strong? What is she?' _He thought. "Did you do that?" She asked him angrily. "No, I did not." Sebastian asked honestly. She saw Finny coming from behind the tree. "You! You hurt this tree!" She yelled at Finny, struggling against Sebastian's grip. Sebastian was having a hard time keeping her in his grip. But while she may be better at running and evading he was stronger than her. Finny winced at her tone. "Well! What do you have to say for yourself? Fix it! Its roots are still in the ground. Save it! Put it back in place and fix the soil! Now!" She yelled at him. Finny looked at Sebastian as if asking for permission. Sebastian nodded his head yes. Finny fixed the tree.

"May I go see the tree?" Catarina said quietly. Sebastian looked at her unsure if she would run. Catarina sensed this and looked up at him, her hood still blocking his view of her face. He wished that the hood would just disappear. "I promise I won't run. I never break my promises. If it makes you feel better than you can keep a grip on me." Sebastian agreed and he held both of her upper arms. Catarina walked up to the tree and put both of her palms on it. She put her forehead on the tree's bark. The wind spun around her, somehow it didn't hit Finny or Sebastian, and it whispered the tree's thanks to her. She whispered "Your welcome." She whispered back with a smile on her face. She kissed the tree. Both Finny and, much to his shock, Sebastian wished they were the tree at that moment. Catarina saw an acorn fall from the tree and knew instantly what it wanted. "I understand." She picked up the acorn and put it in her cloak pocket. "Let us go back. You captured me in a clever way, may I add." They walked back with Sebastian still holding her.

"It took you long enough to get her." Ciel said. Grell still there said to Catarina happily, "Now we can see what you look like." "Sebastian you have yet to fulfill your order. Take her hood off." Sebastian said "Yes my lord." He then took off her cloak. Catarina who had closed her eyes opened them slowly and blinked a few times to adjust them to the light. The hood always blocked all light. She saw the shock on all their faces and looked up to Sebastian to see him in equal shock. Let's just say they expected some hideous beast not what stood before them.

She was barefoot but even her feet were pretty. She was tall because of her long legs. She had long chocolate brown hair that was in naturally loose ringlets and shined in the sun that showed very few lighter strands as natural highlights. She had finger nails that were a light silver, but only Ciel, Grell, and Sebastian noticed this. Her face shape was between a circle and heart shape. Her nose was perfectly sized to fit her head. She had a few freckles if you looked close enough. And she had slightly bigger than small lips but full lips, naturally slightly puckered, heart shaped. She had a gold tear drop under her left eye. She had long dark eyelashes that had silver tips. She had thin medium sized eyebrows. She had big-ish eyes that were slightly bigger than almond shaped. Catarina's eyes seemed to show all her emotions and they always seemed to look right at you. Not through you but at you. Wanting to know the real you not what you put yourself out to be. Her eyes were a blue, gray, and green color?

Then they noticed what she was wearing. She wore a short dress made out of wild flowers. Flowers of all sorts, oxeye daisies, blue bells, white clover, cinquefoil, musk mallow, and more. It was flowers tied together holding it in place. Lavender made the straps. The dress went to mid-thigh and the flowers were in layers so, surprisingly, nothing of importance showed. She had a small leather bag around her waist that was held there by a Northern Bedstraw belt. This outfit showed her curves nicely. It showed that she had an hourglass body shape. She wasn't too skinny but she definitely wasn't anywhere near overweight. She had a toned belly; they could see this because the flower dress was a little thinner there. She had a somewhat large chest (About C-cup) She had pale skin though. Near Sebastian's skin tone. They were entranced by her natural beauty. She waited patiently for them to talk first.

"What color are your eyes?" Finny asked. Catarina sighed and knew this question would come. "My eyes change color. Some say to my mood. They are most commonly a shade of blue, green, and grey. Sometimes a variant of all three together." "What are you wearing?" Mey-Rin asked. Catarina saw this question coming. "I made this dress because it would be even more improper for me to wear nothing at all. Remember I have no permanent home so that means always traveling. I do small jobs every now and then to get food. I wore that cloak to cover me up." Catarina said and pointed to the cloak at the last part. "Why'd ya cover ya face?" Bardory asked. "I mean you ain't ugly so I see no reason for ya, too." Catarina giggled at this causing Bardory to blush. "I don't see myself as pretty. I judge people by personality. I don't care what people look like and I want people to do the same to me. So I cover my face so people will have to judge me based on personality. I had one other reason but you don't need to know that." Catarina said shyly.

"How were you able to outrun Sebastian?" Ciel asked. "That doesn't need to be answered. You will find out eventually. But I would be mighty grateful if you don't have me answer it. Everyone has their own secrets they want kept. Like those to species." She said pointing to Grell and Sebastian. "And your deal with a certain someone." She said knowingly with a smirk. "Plus won't it be fun to find out?" Ciel made wide eyes. "You three go back to work." Ciel said pointing to the nitwit trio. "Sebastian bring our new maid to my office." And just when the nitwit trio left and Catarina was about to be brought to Ciel's office a hedge cutter shot out and hit Grell got hit in the head. But not before cutting the straps of Catarina's flower dress.

"Eeeekkkk!" Catarina squeaked out. Struggling to hold the dress. With the way it was weaved the straps held it all together so she was trying to cover herself. Sebastian though liking to see her flustered knew that it was improper and for some unknown reason to him didn't want anyone but himself to see her like that. He saw her looking at her cloak. She wanted to get her cloak but didn't know how. If she went for it she loose all of her flower coating and wouldn't get it fast enough and all would see her bare body. Sebastian grabbed her cloak and held it above her head. She was desperate and her saw it in her eyes. "What do you want for me to have my cloak?" "I want . . ."

William T. Spears came and was about to tell Grell to get back to work when he heard her squeak. He turned to see a true beauty. She was beyond gorgeous and he could see her struggling to keep her body covered. She was wearing what used to be a flower dress. He then looked at his hedge cutters and saw some flowers on the tip. He caused this to happen. He then looked back at her to see that Sebastian was holding a, what he assumed was her, cloak. He grabbed it out of Sebastian's hand and handed it to her. She looked into his eyes grateful of what he did for her. She used one hand to grab it and told them, all the guys, to turn around. A minute later they heard "You can turn around." William thought her voice was refreshing and dainty. They all did. She was covering her face.

"Really you are covering you face again." Grell said in disbelief. She was using it to cover her blush. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Why shouldn't I? Like I said before I don't think I am pretty. And I prefer to judge and be judged by personality." William was shocked at her answer. Normally everyone judged each other by race (demon/reaper), looks, and status. She walked up to him and put her hand out. "Hello, I am Catarina. Thankyou for helping me get my cloak from that demon. But please be more careful when you shoot that thing. Luckily you didn't cut me; I don't want to die yet." Everyone was shocked at her. "You know I am a demon?" Sebastian said flabbergasted (I really love that word! It is so much fun to say). "Yes I do. You reek of it. Also I know you share a contract with Ciel. Before you ask, Ciel, I can smell him on you. Especially near your eyepatch covered eye. And you two are reapers. Though I must say you are quite opposites. Mr. Flamboyant here needs to be more careful when he visits his boyfriend. That hell hound is out to get you. And Mr. Serious you need to take a break from work. I can sense that you could use a break. So Grell give him a break and do your job." Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Oh I nearly forgot. You didn't tell me your name." She gave a pearly white smile at William. "William T. Spears." He said while giving her his card. He had a slight blush on his cheeks from her smile. Sebastian not liking William more than usual, still not knowing his reason why, took the business card and flicked it away. "You were here to get that so you may leave now." He said pleasantly while pointing to Grell. "That is quite rude Mr. Michaelis." Catarina said to Sebastian and stepped around him. "If you don't mind Mr. Spears I would like another card." Catarina said sweetly. William was shocked that she stood up to the demon and wanted to have his card. So he took another and gave it to her. "Also if you ever need anything feel free to ask. I owe you for helping me because someone wouldn't give me my cloak. I wonder about his reason why?" Catarina said glaring at Sebastian. _'I think I am going to like this girl.'_ William thought. "I will hold you up on that offer. Also what are you? You aren't a human, demon, or reaper, right?" "Now what fun would that be if I told you? The fun is in the game and the mystery." She said while winking and putting her pointer finger against her lips.

Ok chapter two is up. I gave a few more clues to help you guess what Catarina is.

Did you readers like that I added thoughts in this chapter?

We all know she isn't human now so what is she?

~Fruity Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty-chan

Thanks wenyigo I feel special since I got a review from you. (Since you said you hardly write reviews). I am said to say this but you are wrong none of those is Catarina's race. Or is it? They were amazing guesses. Now what fun will it be if I gave away the truth behind her race? Now I will make you a deal if I get at least three reviews for one chapter, that have people guess her race, I will reveal her race. But the dtory won't be over when I give it away. There are many trials awaiting Catarina.

Previously: _"Now what fun would that be if I told you? The fun is in the game and the mystery." She said while winking and putting her pointer finger against her lips. _

After Catarina said this she walk off to find the nitwit (am I the only one who thinks this is a funny and appropriate nickname for them?) trio. Much to the men's, not Ciel because he is not a man he is a boy, expense she was unconsciously sashaying her hips. Yes even Grell will admit it, hey he is bi everyone remembers Madam Red, he was affected by her too. "What is she? What is her race?" William said. "I do not know but I will find out." Sebastian said with determination. "Sebastian, this is an order, find out Catarina's race. As soon as possible." Sebastian did his usual bow with a "Yes my lord."

Catarina walked into the kitchen seeing three of her fellow workers attempting to make something to eat. "What are you doing?" She asked them with a raised eyebrow. "Trying to cook." They said in a defeated tone. Catarina sighed in exasperation. She walked over to Bardory and bumped him out of her way with her hip. Thoroughly causing him to blush. "Okay let's make something easy. How about a lemon meringue pie?" All three looked at her like they saw a ghost (is that what Catarina is? Only I know haha ^.^) . "You can make that?" Mey-Rin asked. "It is an easy recipe for me to make. And I love baking so I know how to cook many things." Catarina said. "Now you all are going to help me! Got it?" She said pointing at them, on hand on her hip, and a determined look in her eye. "Yes Ma'am!" All three said saluting her.

"May-May" Catarina began "Mey-Mey?" "S-sorry. Do you not like the nickname?" Catarina said with her head bowed and looking up with the top of her eyes at Mey-Rin. "No no no. I like it! I like it." Mey-Rin said while moving her arms crazily. Catarina looking peppy again grabbed Mey-Rin's hands and started jumping in place all happy like. Saying "Yay!" Catarina looking serious again said "May-May separate the four egg yolks from the egg whites. And put the egg yolks in a medium sized bowl." Mey-Rin went off to do that.

"Bardoy" "Call me Bard." Catarina blushed slightly at that. Making Bard happy. "O-ok. Bard you measure out 1/3 cup cornstarch, 1 1/2 cups water, 1 1/3 cups sugar, 1/4 teaspoon salt, 3 tablespoons butter, 1/2 cup lemon juice, 1 tablespoon finely grated lemon zest." "Can you repeat the measurements?" Bard said while rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly. Catarina sighed and repeated it.

"Finny?" Finny looked at Catarina's pretty eyes that were a pale blue at the moment. "Can you get me a medium sized saucepan? Also a whisk?" Finny nodded and came back with the pan and whisk. "Hand me the cornstarch, water, sugar, and salt." Finny did as he was told and blushed when their hands touched. All three watched as she mixed the ingredients. She had her eyes closed and was humming a strange tune. She had a closed smile on her face. Catarina then told Finny to follow her to a burner. "Finny I want you to stir this mixer slowly until it boils." Finny began stiring it but he was so strong that it was too fast. "No, no, Finny. Like this." She then went behind him and held his hand, that held a wooden spoon, in hers. She moved his hand in slow circling movements. "Stir it like that. Tell me when it boils." She then left a red faced Finny; she didn't see his face at all during this occurrence, to continue making the pie.

Catarina had Bard make the pie crust and told Mey-Rin to help her make the meringue topping. "May-May can you give me the egg whites and a pinch of cream of tartar?" "Yes!" Mey-Rin replied happily. So Catarina beat this until it got fluffy. "May-May I need two table spoons of sugar." Catarina then beat it until stiff peaks form.

When Finny's lemon filling boiled Catarina told Bard to pour it into the egg yolks. She had Mey-Rin stirring while Bard poured it in. Catarina then poured the new mixture into the saucepan again and stirred it under a low heat. Catarina told Mey-Rin to pour in the butter, lemon juice, and zest while she stirred. Catarina poured it into the pie crust and topped it with the meringue, while the mixer is still hot. She told them to wait a few hours until they can eat it. The nitwit trio pouted at this.

Ciel and Sebastian saw what happened in the kitchen. They were both shocked that nothing exploded and that there was absolutely no mess. And Sebastian was not happy about how she helped Finny at all. He has yet to realize why, thought (and I thought he was smart). Ciel was just imagining about how the pie will taste. Sebastian decided that he should intervene, so he stepped into view. "Catarina I believe we should get you some proper clothes." Sebastian said this with no emotion. Catarina blushed remembering that her cloak was her only covering her body at the moment. "O-ok." "See ya later Cat." Bard says. ". . . Cat?" "Yup! It's ya new nickname!" He said happily with May-Rin and Finny nodding eagerly. Catarina gave a small smile. "Cat it is."

Sebastian and Catarina walked Ciel to his office since they pass it on the way to the room where Catarina will get her clothes. "I want to see you two when Catarina gets proper attire." Ciel said directing it to Sebastian even though Catarina is right next to him. "Yes my lord." Sebastian said. And Sebastian walked Catarina to a room full of cloth and sewing equipment. Sebastian walked her to the middle of the room then he walked to the door and closed, then locked, it. She raised an eyebrow at this, "Why did you lock the door? I understand closing the door." "You have no undergarments. I doubt you want anyone to walk in while I take your measurements. Do you?" Catarina nodded at this and said, "Your right. I didn't think of that. You are pretty smart." She than gave Sebastian a warm smile. Sebastian found himself blushing at her smile and giving a small smile in return. Catarina took her cloak off.

Sebastian decided to take advantage of the situation. He had her spread her arms apart and when he spread the measurement tape out let his hand touch her arms while doing so. He then went to face the front of her and measured her waist then legs he allowed his hands to roam but making it so subtle that Catarina didn't realize it. And finally her chest (do I even have to describe that situation) let's just say he turned around as soon as he got the measurement to hide the slight nosebleed. He had enough control to hold the nosebleed in until she got distracted. He got lucky when she had to go to the bathroom.

When she left he had his nosebleed. (Not as bad as Mey-Rin more like one teany drop. He is a demon.) He then started to make her new maid attire. By the time Catarina got out of the bathroom she had three new maid dresses. "Thank you they are lovely. Now if you don't mind turning around I would like to change into one." Sebastian turned around and allowed Catarina to change into the outfit. She noticed that Sebastian also made her undergarments to which she was very grateful. She thanked him for that.

Her maid outfit went to mid-calf and was navy blue, white ruffles on the bottom. It had slightly poufy sleeves that only covered her shoulders. It had white ruffles down the middle of her chest that had buttons with the symbol of the Phantomhives on it. She had a built in corset (which she hated) that had four midnight blue buttons (forming the shape of a square) on it. He apron had ruffles on the end and a midnight blue bow on the end. The bow was on top of a pocket; much to her happiness she loves pockets. Then the white collar was separate from the dress, and had a navy blue thin ribbon weaving in and out of it that she ties in the front around her neck in a loose bow.

She asked him if he had any extra cloth and ribbon. He nodded his head yes, curious as to what she would do. She took the navy blue cloth and turned it into a hat that she could put all her hair into. She then weaved a white ribbon through it and tied a loose bow. She then put her arms down and asked, "So what do you think?" Sebastian just walked away not sure why he was so easily affected by her. She tilted her head her head to the side wondering what she did to upset him. She then remembered something. She ran out and caught up to Sebastian easily. "We have to see Ciel, remember?" "Yes and call him master or young master." She nodded her head yes and then they walked to Ciel's office.

When they arrived at Ciel's office Catarina stood opposite of Ciel and Sebastian took his usual place next to him. "What are you?" "Like I said before. What fun would it be if I told you?" "I do not like this game. Tell me what you are." "I have the right to not tell you, sir. So I prefer to keep it a secret." She said in a firm voice and with a serious face. Ciel seeing that she won't change her mind sighed. "I believe we are all aware that you excel in running. Are you good at fighting?" "I don't tend to fight unless I have a reason to. Say, protect someone I care deeply about. I don't fight to protect myself, though. I can fight though, to a decent degree." Ciel simply nodded. He looked at Sebastian and Sebastian looked at him and nodded to his master. As if they shared a telepathic message.

"I am aware you made a sweet before with the other servants." "I am sorry, sir. Was I not allowed to do so?" Ciel simply looked at her and said that she is allowed to do that, but all he wanted was to try the treat. Catarina giggled at this with her head facing down. She had her eyes closed and her hands covering her mouth. Ciel raised an eyebrow and had an anime annoyed mark appear on his head. Sebastian's lip quirked up in amusement. "Do you find something humorous about me?" He said in an annoyed voice. "Y-yes. You said you wanted a sweet in such a serious façade that it was a-dor-able." She said adorable in broken up pieces, tapping Ciel's nose while doing so also causing him to blush. She turned to leave but said something shocking both males in the room.

"You are still a child. Don't let yourself ruin that with this work. Yes you have to be a grown up during work but don't let that be you. There is a time to be an adult and a time to be a child. You were forced into adulthood early. I don't want what happened to me to happen to you. Enjoy your young life while you can. Please, please, be a kid at times. Go outside and read a fable or play a kid, not involving someone breaking a leg or getting burned alive, board game. I am willing to join if it involves more than one player. You will have to grow up eventually but not now. This is your time to be you the real you. Being a grownup involves a lot of pressure. On the body, on the soul, on the mind, on your sanity. Remember that. It is okay to be a kid at times. You only get one childhood. Live it to the fullest because you never get it back. Never! To want attention. To be comforted and cry without embarrassment. I think crying shows strength. Please, don't get rid of your childhood. That is all I wish to say at the moment. Good day."

And she left. Both Sebastian and Ciel had shocked expressions on their faces. Catarina had said that speech with all around seriousness. It also held truth and a bit of personal touch in it. As if she herself experienced it. Ciel wondered if she was right. He told Sebastian to leave. He wanted to go over what she said in privacy. Sebastian also wanted to think it over. Maybe it will give him some clues over her race. So he went to hide. Catarina went to go to the kitchen to check on the pie, and to make sure the nitwit trio didn't eat any. Then she went to look for Sebastian. She needed to know where her sleeping chambers will be.

Ok so here is chapter 3. Remember all it takes is 3 reviews that each have at least one guess at her race.

Won't be updating often.

~Fruity


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you BloodyRose1312 and Honeyfern1218. Honeyfern1218 you had a good guess and actually I considered a cat fairy when I thought about making this story but no that isn't her race. Really good guess though. Come on people I need three reviews that have at least one guess each on her race! I am getting impatient.

Previously: _Then she went to look for Sebastian. She needed to know where her sleeping chambers will be._

After looking for Sebastian unsuccessfully Catarina decided she would just go for a walk in the garden. _'Or what is left of it.' _She added in her mind after seeing what Finny considered gardening. "Those poor plants!" She yelled and ran over to a wilted and dehydrated flower, a daisy. She went on her knees and cupped the wilted flower. "No plant deserves this pain." She mumbled. Her hands started glowing silver and suddenly the plant was back alive and looked like it just sprouted. "A beautiful blue daisy. Now to fix the rest of the garden. She went from flower to flower, bush to bush, and tree to tree. She realized it was getting late and she should hurry up. _'I know what I can do. It will drain me of a lot of energy but it will save all of these plants. I will have a long talk with Finny later!' _Catarina thought. She then headed to the middle of the whole garden.

She sat on her knees. Then put her hands over her knees and closed her eyes. Her long hair suddenly floated around her and her forehead started to glow. Then the beautiful silver light consumed her whole body. The garden started to fill with the beauty of plant life. The light vanished suddenly and on the ground stood Catarina. She was lying on her side on the ground. Her one arm straight out holding her head the other arm around her waist. One leg straight the other bent over it. Her eyes gently closed. At first look it would seem as if she was in a gentle slumber. Up close it did look like she was sleeping but she was really pale.

Finny watched the entire event happen and was amazed. He ran right up to her and looked at her restful face. He thought that she looked so pretty like that. He saw that she had a smile on her face with her red, heart shaped lips. He reached down to shake her shoulder when a hand grabbed his before he could touch her. He looked up to see Sebastian. "It is best not to wake her. You disturb her now and it could hinder her health." Finny nodded. "I shall take her to the young master. He shall decide what to do."

Sebastian has been watching her the whole time being careful to stay hidden. He was trying to find clues as to what her race is. He had found a few clues the biggest being her helping the garden and her big stunt to heal the whole garden at once. He carefully picked her up and walked her to Ciel's study. He was shocked at how little she weighed. He looked at her peaceful face and what he saw shocked him. A single, lone tear streaked down her pale cheek leaving a wet trail behind. Her face contorted in personal pain and she muttered something low under her breath. "No . . . don't kill them . . . I am all alone." Sebastian looked at her with a raised eyebrow. _'What happened to you?' _He asked her in his mind.

He got to Ciel's study and used his demon speed to knock on the door so quick one would think a ghost knocked on the door. He didn't want to drop the poor girl. "Come in." Ciel's voice said through the door. Again Sebastian used his demon speed to open the door. He let it close on its own. "What is it Sebastian?" Ciel looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of Catarina. "And what happened to her?" "May I put her somewhere, young master?" Ciel pointed to the small couch against the wall. Sebastian nodded and carefully placed her on the couch. She stirred slightly but didn't stir from her sleep.

Sebastian then began to explain what she did in the garden and what she muttered in her sleep a short while ago. Ciel nodded his head at this. He loved playing games and hated losing them. He will win this game and use her race to his advantage. A knowing smile crossed his face. Suddenly they heard a moan. They turned to see Catarina tossing on the couch suddenly she fell off, but she was still asleep or passed out. Whatever works. They both raised an eyebrow surprised that she didn't wake up from falling onto the wooden floor. "Sebastian, wake her up." "Are you certain master? It could hinder her health." "Are you questioning your master?" Ciel inquired. "Of course not sir." He brought his hand to be where his heart would be and bowed. "How should I wake her sir?" "I don't know nor care how you wake her. Just wake her and tell her to bring me a piece of her lemon meringue pie."

Sebastian thought about pouring water on her and an evil smile came to his face. He carried her to the kitchen and filled a bucket with ice and water. He then dumped the bucket onto the poor girl. He waited to see her jump up yelling at the cold. She didn't even flinch. Sebastian stared at her in shock; it wasn't fun unless she reacted. Then the nitwit trio [Seriously people this nickname suits them. Please let me know that I am not the only one that thinks so.] decided to enter the room. Mey-Rin jumped to conclusions at the sight of Catarina knocked out with water covering her. "OH MY GAWD! CATARINA DROWNED!" Two of the three nitwits, Bard and Mey-Rin, started running in circles freaking out. Finny walked up to Catarina and Sebastian.

"Is she still knocked out? Why is she wet?" Finny inquired. "The young master told me to wake her up. So I poured ice water on her." Sebastian answered Finny's questions. "That didn't wake her up?" Sebastian shook his head no. Bardory and Mey-Rin stopped panicking hearing this and walked up to them calmly. Bardory got an idea. He walked up to her and put his face close to hers. Sebastian didn't know why but he was bothered by this. Suddenly Bardory yelled in Catarina's face. "Catarina the forest is on fire! All the plants are dying!"

Suddenly Catarina's eyes bursted open and she shot up. But much to everyone's shock her lips collided with Bardory's. Everyone's eyes widened especially Catarina's and Bardory's. They separated quickly and looked away both blushing. Mey-Rin had her signature nosebleed. Finny looked hurt and Sebastian showed no emotion. Though for some reason unknown to him he was angry at Bardory. Catarina then jumped up to look out the window. "There is no fire! You lied!" She turned around and pointed a finger at them.

Her eyes held a fire in them that looked almost murderous. Sebastian found it amusing and attractive on the seemingly harmless girl. The nitwit trio found it frightening. She made her way over to them gracefully but she looked menacing. Her forehead started to have a light silver glow. She growled a little bit. Sebastian found it attractive. "You lied. You lied to me. You said that the treasured plant life was on fire! You never lie about the forest burning to the ground! You better run . . . because if you don't you will end up being a mince meat pie." She said in a low traumatizing voice. Sebastian found himself enjoying this side of her more then he should. The nitwit trio ran as fast as their mortal legs could. Catarina bolted after them.

Sebastian chuckled knowing that she won't kill them but they won't be unscathed. He then went to go stop her from giving them too many injuries. If the mansion is under attack he needs them to protect it. So he went to find them. He found it easy because he followed the sound of screaming. He found her sitting on Bardory's back pulling his arms behind him. Mey-Rin and Finny tried to pry her off of him. "Why is she only attacking Bardory?" He asked the two of them. "Apparently since he was the one to lie to her he is the only one to get attacked, Mr. Sebastian." Mey-Rin said. Finny just stood there looking at Catarina. He didn't know why but he found her to be enchanting.

Sebastian sighed at picked Catarina up by the back of her top and pulled her up. She dragged Bardory up by the back of his arms. "Let go of him, Catarina. We need him to protect the young master's mansion if we are under attack." Her silver glow got slightly darker. "The young master also requested that you bring him some of your pie." Sebastian added calmly. Catarina's glow disappeared instantly. A smile came to her face and she twisted out of Sebastian's grip and flipped backwards toward the door to lead to the hallway that leads toward the kitchen. "Ok. I will go get him some pie. Anyone else want some? Well anyone who's name doesn't begin with a 'B'." Catarina said this with a smile. Except the last part she said it with an evil smile and a terrifying shadow cast over her face. The nitwit trio shivered. Not daring, especially Bardory, to get close to her. Sebastian said that he would like to have some though. Catarina smiled. When she was at the door frame she looked over her shoulder. "Bye Bardory." She said waving with her wingers in a flirtatious, yet dark, way.

She went to the kitchen and cut the pie into three pieces. "What are you?" Sebastian questioned out loud. "I am not telling. How long was I out?" She asked him. "Quite a while. You fell out of a couch and didn't wake. I poured ice water on you and you didn't even flinch." She looked at him practically sayinh 'Are you serious?' "but you did wake up when Bardory said that 'the forest is on fire'. You must really care for plant life." Catarina sighed and looked out the window, "Yes, yes I do." Sebastian decided to try his piece of the pie. His eyes widened _'It is delicious.' _"This pie. It tastes good." Catarina looked at him and gave a shy smile. "I am glad you think so. I was hoping you would. How do you deal with them?" "What do you mean?"

"How do you deal with them? Finny can't garden." She flinched when she remembered the garden earlier. "Bardory can't cook. And Mey-Rin can't clean. So I figured that you do all their work plus more. But I am aware that they each have their own ability to be here. Say . . . protects the young master? Mey-Rin is clumsy but she has great eyesight without her glasses hindering her. I figure farsighted. Bardory has great instincts. And Finny . . . he is quite strong for an adorable little guy." She giggled. "How did you know all of that? You haven't been here for a day." Sebastian asked. They had both finished their pie so Catarina picked up their plates and put them in the sink. She picked up the young master's plate. "Walk with me and I will explain." Sebastian did just that.

On the way to the young master's study Catarina explained everything. "When you chased me Finny picked up that tree. So I observed him more and realized that he is quite strong, unnaturally strong. I am guessing he was experimented on." She said and looked at Sebastian from the corner of her eye happy to see she was shocked. "Bardory, while running from his life, knew almost every move of mine. And knew many counter attacks and how to use what he has around him to help himself. I figured military background." She saw again shock registering on Sebastian's face. "Finally May-May a.k.a. Mey-Rin. She took her glasses off a few times and just watched you through a window, weird huh? Well she described you very detailed. I am going to say she was a former assassin." Sebastian stopped walking, shocked that she figured all three of the nitwit trio's backgrounds perfectly. She turned to him and said, "Let us deliver the pie." And walked off. Sebastian followed behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you pretty-little-liar-girl70, Gaara's stalker, and briannatara123. And I don't think she is a fairy. I really want more readers. T-T

Previously: _She turned to him and said, "Let us deliver the pie." And walked off. Sebastian followed behind._

They walked until they got to Ciel's room. Sebastian had long ago got rid of his surprised face. He opened the door for Catarina like the gentleman he makes himself be but found that he wanted to be a gentleman around her. She walked into the room to see a half asleep Ciel at his desk. She gave a small giggle and put the pie on his desk. She shook his shoulder a bit and saw him move his eyes upward and give her a weak glare.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I just thought you would like some pie." Ciel woke up more after hearing the word "pie" and looked down at the corner of his desk. He saw the pie and reached out for it only to see it taken away. He looked up at Catarina seeing that she owned the hand that snatched away his precious pie. "You have yet to answer my question Young Master." Ciel looked flabbergasted that his maid would dare say something like that to him. "I have no reason to answer you." He said back.

Now Catarina loves a challenge and she believed that working here would be one. So she then said "Very well" and seeing that Ciel believes he won turned to leave with the pie. Ciel, seeing this, commanded that she come back. She said, "Why should I come back if you refuse to answer such a simple question?" Ciel was angry at her and stood up from his chair, placing his hands on the desk. He told Sebastian to make sure she stays in the room. Sebastian closed the doors diligently and stood guard and ended up having a stare down with her, both looked amused with the turn of events.

"Well, my young master, you could at least say thank you, especially if you refuse to answer my question." Catarina said with her back still to him. "B-But you're the help!" He answered back shocked at what she requested him to do. "That gives you no right to act rude and ungrateful." She sounded a bit angry now; she hated it when people take advantage to others, especially when the one being used can't fight back. Ciel growled in frustration. "T-Th-Thank you." He muttered it out and it sounded forced. Catarina smiled but she was still facing Sebastian. She turned around slowly and walked up to Ciel.

She set the pie on his desk and put her hand on his head. She ruffled his hair and leaned down to look him in the eye. "That wasn't too hard, now was it?" Ciel gave a small growl. He sat back down and pulled the pie plate to him. He took a bite and was shocked that it tasted just as good as Sebastian's cooking, which was hard to do. "Does it meet your standards, young master?" Catarina asked with curiosity because he stopped moving and he looked calm, no longer with the scowl on his face. "Yes it is good. Just as good as Sebastian's." Ciel went back to eating. Sebastian was shocked that his master said that.

Catarina turned to leave and was told to stop by her new master. She turned back around and bent her head to the side in confusion. "Why?" She asked the young Phantomhive. Ciel didn't answer her and just went back to eating. Catarina smiled at this but went to stand next to Sebastian and waited for her master to dismiss her.

The nitwit trio was talking to each other since Sebastian and Catarina left, too afraid to leave the room. They each were lost in their own thoughts. Bard thinking about Catarina and their unexpected kiss, Finny thinking about if that kiss meant anything to Catarina, and Mey-Rin thinking about Sebastian, but what is new with that. Then suddenly Finny asked the others about what they thought of Catarina. They all looked up suddenly, surprised, at the question. Stopping their train of thought and disturbing the peace that had settled upon them.

"Hmm . . . well she's a cutie. Different. She's sweet and all but can be scary." Baldory said and shivered at the last part. "Oh yes, yes! She is so pretty. I bet even Mister Sebastian thinks she is attractive. She is so nice too. I hope she will stay here." Mey-Rin said with eagerly. Then Bardroy and Mey-Rin looked at Finny waiting for him to say his opinion. Finny then said "What?" wondering why they were staring at him. "What you think?" Bardroy asked Finny. "Well I think Catarina is nice and kind. She seems to be calm most of the time. She is different though. I wonder what she is." Finny said.

Catarina waited for Ciel to finish his pie. While she waited she got the sense that something or someone was nearing the manor. She turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian, is Master Ciel expecting a visitor?" Ciel looked up hearing this. "No the young master is not. Why do you ask?" "Someone is headed this way. I estimate an hour." "How do you know someone is headed this way? How do you know how long it will take them?" Ciel questioned the girl. Catarina faced her master. "My hearing is quite well. So is my sense of touch. I also have nature on my side. The trees speak to me in whispers. They say a man is coming on foot, about an hour away. He has a gun at hand and a communication device in his pocket. They say no one is with him but others may be coming." She said this to both of them. Her senses plus her abilities will be helpful for them. "Sebastian prepare for our guest. Catarina help Sebastian in whatever way you can." "Yes my lord." "Whatever you say Young Master." They both left.

They both headed down to the other servants. Whom they found whispering to each other in a circle. Catarina cleared her throat loudly to get the nitwit trio's attention. The three turned their head to face the two nonhumans. Bard slid behind Finny a bit once he saw Catarina. "Miss Catarina told me that an unwanted visitor is about an hour away with a weapon at hand. We must protect the manor and the master. So prepare to fight." The three nodded their heads and stood up. Sebastian walked away. Catarina turned to watch him walk away then her head snapped in the threes direction scaring them with the speed. "I will be going to prepare myself for the fight. If you need me just holler." She turned and walked away. Muttering under her breath, "I really don't want to fight but if he hurts one hair on anyone's head I will not hold back." The three heard this. Mey-Rin, Bardory, and Finny smiled at her care for the Young Master.

About half an hour after this the nit-wit trio were being scolded by Sebastian for being caught eating the rest of the delicious lemon meringue pie. Catarina ran in the room completely out of breath. She collapsed on the ground. The five other servants, yes Tanaka was there with his tea, turned to look at her. Finny ran up to the beautiful girl and helped her up. She was leaning on him but he had no trouble holding her up. "What's wrong Cat?" Bard asked her with worry but still hiding from her behind Sebastian. She gasped out "The trees *gasp* told *gasp* that more *gasp* men are *gasp* coming." Sebastian asked her for more information but she was gasping for breath. Mey-Rin brought her some water and she drank it all down eagerly. "Thank you May-May. At least one person cares for my help. Oh and Finny too, thanks Finny." She gave them a perfect white smile. This caused both to blush, Finny for her beauty and sweetness and Mey-Rin out of slight embarrassment.

"The trees told me about fifty men are coming here now. They were taking a different way than the other man. They have several weapons and will be here at the same time as the other man." Catarina said gravely. "Why are you out of breath Catarina? You weren't out of breath before when you out ran Sebastian trying to hide your face." Finny asked her. "Yeah! Yee didn't even break a sweat!" Bardory agreed. Catarina stumpled again while trying to stand straight and support her own weight without Finny's help. Finny stepped forward to help her but she put a hand out signaling him to stop. "I used up all my energy on fixing the garden. Too much at one time sadly I am lucky I lived. I didn't know how massive it was. I didn't get to rest long enough to get all my energy back. I wanted to look good in front of the Young master so I hid my tiredness in front of him. When I went to leave, so I could rest, he told me to stay and I complied." She answered tiredly.

Bard and Mey-Rin looked sad and shocked. Finny looked guilty since he was the one who destroyed the garden. Sebastian showed no emotion but was secretly angry at his master. "Cat what are you going to do when the men attack the manor?" Finny said, using her new nickname for the first time. "I will help in any way I can. If they hurt anyone in this manor I will hurt them just as bad and worse, if possible. Even if it kills me." She said with all seriousness in her voice and on her face. They all looked at her shocked, even Sebastian and Tanaka. Catarina looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian can you bring me to the sewing room?" "Yes I can. Why do you ask?" "I need to make myself clothes to use for when the men come to fight. I, very well, cannot fight in this outfit, now can I?" She said with a sweet smile. Sebastian smirked and told her to follow him.

She turned to follow him but stopped. Sebastian turned to look at her, about to ask why she stopped. "Hold on a second Sebastian." She turned back around and saw Bard hide behind Finny. She giggled at this. She walked up to Bard and pulled him out from behind Finny. "Bard you need not hide from me. I was angry before at you because you lied to me and told me that something I love was died by horrid flames. I am fine now and no longer angry at you. So can you please stop hiding from me? It hurts me to think that you are afraid of mean or don't like me." She said this with a frown that looks so depressing on her heart shaped lips. Then her eyes widen. "Oh you do hate me don't you?! Oh I am so sorry." Her eyes watered a tiny bit. Bardroy's own eyes widened and urgently said, "No! I don't hate you. I was just afraid you were still mad at me and were going to attack again." Catarina sniffled, "Really? Are you telling me the truth?" She said with her head down looking up at him with her eyes that were a light gray color. Bard blushed at how cute and innocent she looked at the moment. "Y-Y-Yeah." Bardroy managed to stutter out. Catarina smiled at him and wiped her eyes than she walked out of the room, Sebastian followed close behind.

Sebastian than walked side to side with her, he led her to the sewing room. Sebastian looked down at her and saw all seriousness upon her face. He was intrigued at how quickly she can change her emotions. When they reached the room he opened the door for her and let her go in first. He was pondering over whether or not to stay with her. He figured that he would stay unless he needs to leave or is told to. Catarina thought that it was weird for him to stay but said nothing concentrating on her attire for fighting. She chose to use an easy fabric to move in. It was gray and it was as strong as wool but also smooth and soft like silk. The coloring was a light gray that shined silver if the light hit it just right. She asked Sebastian her measurements from last time which he easily gave her. She then cut the fabric to make a pull-over dress. She asked Sebastian to turn around so she may put it on.

It had long sleeves that went to her wrists and the dress flowed down to just below the knees. There was a single gash on the right side of her leg so that it is easier to run. Sebastian also noticed that there were several pockets on the dress; several were along her waist line. "Why do you have several pockets?" He asked her with curiosity and a straight face. She gave a gentle smile and told him, "The pockets will hold anything that I may need to fight or if I find something that will be useful. For example a weapon or evidence of some sort." She said. Sebastian saw her go through the leather bag and take out a small dagger. She lifted the dress up and Sebastian gave know show of emotion even though he was slightly shocked that she would do this. He then saw a knife holder on her leg. She put the knife in it and let go of the dress. She strapped on her leather bag and put her cloak on. _'Really? The cloak again. I am going to burn that thing.'_ Sebastian thought. She grabbed her made outfit and walked out of the room.

"Sebastian can you show me where my room is?" Sebastian looked at her and smirked. "The Young Master told me that you shall be sleeping in the same corridor since we are both inhuman. So just follow me." Catarina paled hearing this. "W-W-What?! I shall not share a corridor as a male let alone a demon." Sebastian turned his smirk still firm on his face showing that he was enjoying this reaction. "You will have to speak with the Young Master about your rooming arrangements then. Until then follow me to your room so you can put you maid outfits away." He turned around and began walking again, leaving no room for arguments. Catarian huffed and followed behind him, making a mental note to speak to Ciel later, after the fight.

They reached Catarina's room soon enough, which Sebastian told her, was next to his. She did admit that it was a nice room. It wasn't too big nor to small, the room was the perfect, homey, size. The walls had green wallpaper and the floors were wooden. In the middle of the room was a cream colored rug soft to the touch. She saw that there was a big widow in the middle of the wall with a window seat under it. _'I will be able to stare at nature for hours now. At least that is a plus.' _She thought peacefully to herself. There was a small closet and drawers on one wall. It had a vanity with a mirror next to it. She saw a nearly empty bookshelf on the opposite side wall. _'I will have to change that. It is a plain but comfy room. This is perfect for me.' _She again thought to herself. "Thank you Sebastian. This is a lovely room." She said in a calm but sweet voice. They both left to go down stairs noting that in less than five minutes the Phantomhive Manor will be attacked.

Five minutes later out the window they saw the men. They started attacking the manor viciously. Mey-Rin was on the roof taking down as many men as she can. Finny was throwing statues, tables, portraits, logs, and everything at the men thoroughly squishing the men into pancakes. Bardroy was throwing explosives at the men and cooking them with flamethrowers. Sebastian was throwing silverware at the men perfectly skewering them in the middle of their head. Catarina, being the peace loving person she is, is just bringing more ammo to her coworkers. All the servants, besides Tanaka who was drinking his tea watching the show, were fending off the unwanted visitors so they wouldn't get to Ciel. That none of them noticed the one sneaky enemy slip into the house unnoticed. That is until they heard Ciel's muffled scream behind them. They all turned to face their bruised and slightly bloody Master tied up and gaged. The nitwit trio gasped and Tanaka stopped drinking his tea. Sebastian was furious but made no move towards his master. Catarina was horrified that her master was hurt.

The enemy holding Ciel smirked and chuckled evilly. "Aww do the servants not wanna fight anymore. What should we do to you servants now? I guess we can kill you men but the two ladies can come in handy. And what to do with you?" He said the last part while looking at Ciel. "I guess we can just kill you, the tiny queen's guard dog." He pulled Ciel's hair and pressed the tip of a knife into his neck. Ciel had a single tear go down his cheek from pain. That did it. "Put my Master down," said a low and deadly voice. Everyone turned to face the owner of that voice, Catarina. Everyone was shocked that the beautiful girl and peace loving girl said that. She started having a dark gray glow surround her, her forehead glowed the most. She started running toward the man still holding her master. While she was running to her master's aid she changed.

While she was running she untied her cloak and bag and they fell off. Her feet became hooves as did her hands. A horn grew from the top of her head. Her body became longer and her dress ripped off. She had transformed into a unicorn. This shocked all around her. She was a light milk chocolate brown stallion. Her mane and tail were a slightly darker brown with a few silver hairs thrown in. Her mane and tail cascaded behind her in wavy locks. Her golden tear drop was still under her eye; her eyes now were a stormy brown showing pure unaltered rage. Her hoofs were silver and her horn silver as well.

She ran right into the man knocking him to the ground crushing his arms under her hoofs, making sure not to hit Ciel. She then crushed the man's legs. Catarina cut Ciel's bonds with her horn. She nudged him with her head carefully to a corner, he took his gag of. Her horn glowed again and she pointed it to the sky. A storm brewed ahead of her and the servants and Ciel watched in wonder. Catarina quickly pointed her horn to a man of the enemy. Lightning quickly hit him, he died instantly. She did this to each and every man of the enemy except one. The storm dispersed. She then turned her body to face the man who hurt Ciel. She then said in a sickly sweet voice with venom dripping off every word, "Now what to do with you? I guess we can kill you. Now should it be by Sebastian or me. I shall let my master decide for me." She turned her stallion head towards Ciel. He looked shocked at her, unable to talk. She gave a sigh or ninny and looked at the man. "I guess my master cannot choose at the moment. No matter. You will have to wait for your death." She stopped her hooves on each of the man's arms and legs, hearing him scream in pain.

She walked to her master and saw him shacking. She gave a smile, or what a horse face can give as a smile. She gently touched the tip of her silver horn on his head. It gave a light silver glow and Ciel relaxed. All bruises and cuts disappeared along with all his pain. She trotted over to where her cloak laid and picked it up with her mouth. She threw it over her shoulders and turned around. Her form slowly transformed from a unicorn to a girl. She tied the cloak and turned around to face her fellow servants. She saw shock registered on each of their faces, including Tanaka and Sebastian. She gave a weak and apologetic smile. She gracefully walked towards her leather bag. She grabbed a long piece of cloth and wrapped it around her figure under her cloak. She tied it and then used some rope to tie it again. She put her leather bag on as well. She then slowly walked towards her master. "Young Master, are you okay?" She saw him shaking again. Her eyes changed to green and guilt can be seen across them. She kneeled down to her knees and pulled Ciel in for a hug. He started to sob a little into her chest. She rubbed his back with one hand and ran her fingers through his hair with the other. She whispered to him that he will be okay. A few minutes later he stopped crying she reached into her leather bag and gave him a handkerchief she wiped his eyes and nose. She gave a sweet smile and helped him stand up. She walked him towards the other servants.

The second they reached the other servants Ciel told the nitwit trio and Tanaka to go clean up some of the mess. "Yes sir!" The nitwit trio said and Tanaka just said , "Ho ho ho." The four walked off. The second they were out of sight Grell and William came down. "So you were a unicorn!" Grell said. William was just looking at her with wide eyes, for once showing some emotion. Catarina just looked at the ground shamefully. "I am deeply sorry." She said with a tear sliding down her face and hitting the ground. All four men, if you count Grell as a man, looked her shocked. "Why should you be sorry, Catarina?" William asked her. "You had to see me in my true form in such a horrible way. You saw me angry, no enraged. You saw me, a unicorn, the peace loving seemingly harmless creature murder several men. Do you know how horrible that is?! I was hoping you all would discover my race in a better more agreeable way." She said with a slight sobbing voice.

All looked upon her with sadness and sympathy. It is against a unicorn's nature to hurt anything let alone kill. William walked up to her and took one of her hands in both of his. "Don't be upset at all Catarina. You saved your Master by hurting those men who planned to kill not only him but the other servants and you. Who knows what they would have done to you and the other female servant before killing you." She brought her eyes up to William's, a mix between blue and green. She gave a small, grateful smile to him before nodding her head yes, "Thank you William." She took her hand out of his and hugged him. Shocking Ciel, Grell, and Sebastian, Sebastian noted in his head that he wasn't happy at all with this. William, though, was very happy with this. Catarina soon stopped hugging him and turned to the group. She looked at Ciel and asked him, "Young Master are you okay? Did that man hurt you in any way?" Ciel looked at her and saw worry in her blue-green eyes. "I am fine Catarina. You helped me already. But I must ask how?" Catarina sighed and told, "You all must have many questions. It will take some time to explain. Why don't we all sit down? I will answer any and every, or mostly every, question you have. Is that agreeable?" They all agreed and that set out to what was left of the garden. Catarina noted that it was mostly dead again with much sadness.

So what do you all think about her race? I bet you didn't expect that. Most figured fairy or a form of a nymph. Well tell me what you think of the story so far. What do you think she will tell Grell, Master Ciel, Sebastian, and William T. Spears?

~Fruity out


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry I have had a terrible writer's block. So to make it up to you I will make this chapter the best I can.

Gaara's stalker to answer your question **yes that is a lemon meringue pie** **recipe**. Sorry I didn't check the reviews for a while. Also finally someone agrees with the nickname. *So happy I could cry* I love your review for chapter three. Made my day and made me determined to continue the story. So this chapter is dedicated to you.

I figured no one read this story so I just stopped writing for a while.

**Kitty-Chan**

Previously: _Catarina sighed and told, "You all must have many questions. It will take some time to explain. Why don't we all sit down? I will answer any and every, or mostly every, question you have. Is that agreeable?" They all agreed and that set out to what was left of the garden. Catarina noted that it was mostly dead again with much sadness._

Catarina sighed seeing that the once breath-taking and beautiful garden now lay in ruins. A tear went over the golden tear drop on her face causing it to glow. She saw Sebastian pull up a small table and chairs that were mysteriously unharmed. She gave a strained giggle that caused all to look at her. "How you get a table and chairs to look unharmed in this mess is unimaginable. You are one impeccable butler, are you not?" She said with her head down. Sebastian gave a small smirk. "No I am simply one hell of a butler."

They all sat down at the table, besides Sebastian who stood behind Ciel, while Catarina got the tea and snacks. She had insisted that she do it alone. "What do you think happened to the girl? She seems to be in a lot of pain." Grell said leaning on one hand. All the males looked at him. "I am quite uncertain. I had believed that all the unicorns were extinct." Sebastian responded to the gender-confused shinigami. "Well we are about to find out." William said pointing his death scythe to the figure of the girl coming up to them.

When she reached them she gave them each a freshly polished cup and china plate. The cups had gold trimming with the image of roses surrounding the cup. She poured them some tea and gave each of them a different pastry, even Sebastian. "This is rose bud tea. It is a tea recipe I made myself when I was younger. It should refresh you and calm your nerves, it even lowers stress." She said moving her eyes to William at the last part. Only William and Sebastian noticed this. "Each of you gets a different pastry from the others. Young Master you have a chocolate and cream scone. Sebastian has a bitter berry tart, Grell devil's raspberry bun, and William cinnamon madeleines."

All the males looked at her in confusion. She cocked her head to the side unsure of their reaction, "What did I do something wrong?" They all shook their heads no. "Why do we each get a different treat, dearie?" Grell asked her in his feminine voice. She smiled relieved that this was the reason for their confusion. She gave a small giggle causing the men, including Ciel and Grell, to look even more confused. "That is why you were looking at me weirdly, that is a relief. I based it on what I figured you will like. Young Master you like sweet yet sophisticated treats. Grell most likely prefers something spicy with a sweet after taste. I figured Sebastian would enjoy something with a kick. William you were difficult to make something but a figured something calming and subtle in taste."

After they all settled and tried their treats, that they shockingly all loved, they all tried to get Catarina to sit down which she refused. So it resulted with Ciel commanding Sebastian to get her to sit down. The males decided to begin their interrogation at least that is what Catarina thought of it. It began with Sebastian questioning her. "How are you alive? Not to sound rude but I thought all unicorns were extinct." Catarina's head shot up and her eyes took a deep gray and green look. She grabbed her hood and pulled it over her head. _'I swear I am going to burn that thing the second I get the chance to.' _

Catarina looked at the ground and answered. "It is a long story . . . full of mascaraed and is a nightmare come alive. But I will do my best to shorten it." She sighed and took a deep breath. She pulled the hood lower and brought her head up. She looked into the debris from the recent fight. She began her tale of woe.

"I was a young child when it happened. I was about eight years of age. That is really young since unicorns are near immortal. Sadly we aren't immortal. . . I don't believe anything truly is. Not even you reapers and demons. Your death scythes are given proof of that fact, is it not? Well we are slightly less powerful than that. I was happy at the moment with my mother next to me trying to get me to eat. I hadn't eaten at all that day sensing something bad was to come. My father, who happened to be the chief of our herd, was concerned as well. My senses are superior to theirs. Suddenly we hear a gunshot and a ninny. It was my cousin she was shot and killed." She shook and gave a small sob.

"It was hunters coming for us. We had heard of these men taking down every unicorn, one herd at a time. We were the last herd alive. I knew something bad was to happen and that they were coming for us. They choked my family and friends. Shot them, stab them, hell they even did the worst thing possible!" The reapers and demons eyes widened at that. They knew very little about unicorns but certain things must be known. Ciel looked confused and asked her what they did. "The leader of those men. He . . . He . . . He drank the blood of a unicorn. The unicorn was my mother. By drinking he blood he is basically able to be invincible. He won't age, he heals quickly, can go long periods of time without food or drink. Near impossible to defeat."

"How did you escape?" Grell asked softly. "My m-mother and f-father they gave me their power. They touched their horns on mine and transferred their power and knowledge to me. I turned myself human to disguise myself to leave. Before I did my mother gave a lone tear. It was golden, a symbol of purity and love, overcoming any anguish and problem. I let it fall on me and it turned solid and is still there, under my eye, to this day. I ran to the forest them telling me to go now. I was unable to hold my human form being of young age and such. I saw the men ripping of the horns of my family and friends, draining the healing powers from the magical source. Carving the horns into knives, the same type of knife that they used to kill them! I started crying seeing the people I care about treated in such a way. The even cooked their meat and saved the bones to make jewelry."

"Something snapped in me that day. Something vicious and dark. Seeing my people not fight back for each other and their own lives. Seeing the pure harmless unicorn species be treated horribly. I swore that day I would never let myself allow anyone I love to hurt again. My species even _helped _human before and this is how they repay us! Human are dirty, selfish, greedy, blood thirsty beings!" She said with venom. A dark gray nearly black aura surrounded her like a shield. She looked at Ciel and her eyes softened. "With an exception or two. I must thank you Ciel. I mean Young Master you were the human to show me true kindness."

William had a question, or questions, this time. "Does the man know you exist? Is he still alive? What does he look like?" "The man, the leader, looked up and saw me by the trees, in my unicorn form. I got scared and accidentally turned myself human. He got wide eyes and told his troops to follow me. I got away but he knows my face, human and horse. Yes he is still alive and he will be difficult to kill since he had unicorn blood. He has blonde hair that stained brown in some blotches. This is because it is a horrible sin to kill let alone drink and eat a unicorn. It symbolizes his evil. He had dark brown, nearly black eyes, sun tanned skin that came from hunting down my family. He was buff because he was able to chase and kill my kind. He is still hunting me down to this day."

Catarina said the last part sadly and quietly but it was heard all around. "So this is why you have no permanent home. You are evading him and he hunts you down. Always finding you again." Ciel said this slowly afraid to make the already shaking girl break down before all of the eyes watching her. "Yes that is the reason for my many travels. It is also the reason why I must leave soon. I wish naught to harm you kind beings. So I will leave as soon as nature gives me wind that he is near. I will vanish that second. I shall not drag you to the death that will await you from coming to my aid." She said this with such seriousness that the girl sounded much stronger than she looked or felt.

"You will not leave." Ciel said with finality. Catarina snapped her head towards him that the hood fell off and showed her pale, tear streaked face and eyes such a pale blue mixed with stormy gray. Everyone was shocked at her defeated expression that they were quiet. "What?" She whispered this so low that Sebastian couldn't hear it. They read her lips to know that she spoke. "If you recall our deal it was agreed that you can only leave with my permission and that you cannot leave for good until I permit you. Her eyes took on a very slight green. She gave the young boy a smile. "I stick to my word and my promise. But if it is to save your life I will break my promise, my word, for the very first time."

"Why do your eyes change color dearie?" Grell asked our unicorn. "I am not sure myself. I believe that my knowledge is so overrun may have caused some of it. Also, that my senses are stronger than most would believe. It could be, perhaps, that I have a darker side and I am not supposed to and add that to me being more innocent than most will believe even though I experienced horrors."

"Is what you experienced caused you to react the way you did when you left my office. Telling me to be a child still?" Ciel asked the silently grieving unicorn. "Yes. I had to grow up so fast that I don't want you to do the same. If I could I would take on the pain you have and the sadness in your heart. I want you to be a child still. You still have a chance and I don't." She laughed lightly. "With how old I am and the pressure that I have with running from my life and the one request my parents left me I know I will never be a kid again." She sighed wistfully and looked at the forest. "What was the request?" William and Sebastian asked at the same time. They turned and glared at each other. "That shall be told at a later date. After all what fun will it be if I told you? Consider it another game." She turned her head and looked at them with bright green eyes that had specks of gray. She brought a finger to her lip and winked.

"It is getting late Young Master. You should go to bed." Sebastian said to the young earl. They all looked to see that the sun had set. Ciel looked uncertain to leave because he still had questions. Catarina saw this and gave a small bell-like laugh. The men, including Ciel, looked at her. "If you still have questions you can ask me some other time. Any of you can. It is late and you need your sleep. You had quite the eventful day, my Young Master. You take him Sebastian I will clean up here."

Sebastian and Ciel left and that left the reapers and the unicorn. "I am sorry we pried into your personal life." William said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was looking at the debris. Grell walked up to her and was about to say something when he/she heard a growl. The shinigami turned to see Pluto. "Hey Pluto." Catarina said knowing it is him without having to turn around. Pluto chased Grell away not liking him and went up to Catarina. He lied down in his massive dog size next to her in a comforting manor. William looked at the dog surprised that it was not chasing him away.

"He isn't chasing you because he is indifferent with you. He feels Grell is a threat to Sebastian, who is his Master. If he ever feels that you threaten someone he cares about than that will be a different story." She said knowing what he was thinking. He looked at her with shock. He saw her staring at the night sky at every star as if counting the boundless amount, with a small true smile gracing her red, heart shaped lips.

'_She is truly unbelievable. She smiles still after all the horrors she faced. Seeing such gruesome scenes and being hunted down by the murderer of her family. She willingly risks her life to save one little boy. This beauty is so strong yet so fragile. I will help you.' _William thought making a promise to himself.

William gave her a hug which shocked the girl. She froze in his arms not having had a hug in many centuries, maybe even millennium. She then gave a small smile and hugged him back tightly. She started crying on his shoulder and he just held her tighter. They stayed like that for about an hour. She then let go of the man much to his sadness. "I am sorry I got your shirt wet." He gave her a smile with some pity. "It is fine. I didn't mind at all. I better go I have some work to finish up with overtime." He was about to leave when he felt someone grab his sleeve. "I was serious when I said if you ever need help that I was willing to. Just keep that in mind. And . . . thank you. I haven't cried like that since the mascaraed. Nor have I received a hug in many a millennium. So thank you . . . so very much." She started to clean up the mess and left. The reaper left a minute or two after she did.

Sebastian meanwhile was closing his sleeping master's windows when he saw the reaper hug the unexpected girl. He felt that unsettling feeling again where his heart should be. _'What is this feeling? I felt it before when Bardory and Catarina accidentally kissed. What about the selfish feelings about her too? I must find out.' _On that note the confused demon butler left the room in search of the said girl.

The two ran into each other on the way to the corridor that holds both of their rooms. Sebastian saw the sad, depressing look on the girls face. She gave him a small smile and wished him a goodnight, knowing that he doesn't sleep. She went into her room, changed into a nightgown, and sat on the window seat and cried silently falling asleep as she did so. Sebastian knowing this would happen walked into her room and carried her to her bed. He tucked her in bed and looked at her graceful face.

He saw a bubbled tear on the edge of her eye that had yet to spill. He wiped the tear off her eye and looked at it. It was silver in color. He put the tear in his mouth and found the taste delightful . . . and addicting. He gave a small smirk knowing that William hadn't thought of tasting the tears she cried. He looked down at the girl and knew instantly why he felt those feelings before. He wants her to be his. But he also knew so did William. He left the room and went to his he would think the rest of the night and let his mind wander.

What did Catarina's parents ask her to do? What is it that pressures Catarina?

Where is her hunter?

Should I continue?

Fruity out! Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kitty-Chan **

Previously_: He left the room and went to his he would think the rest of the night and let his mind wander_.

**oOoOoOo**

The next morning Catarina woke up drained of energy from the transformation yesterday. She hadn't turned herself into her true form in decades. Plus she never used so much energy in so long, let alone to kill. She got out of bed. _'Wait a second I thought I fell asleep at the window seat. So why was I in bed? Everyone was asleep. Wait . . . Sebastian. Go figure.' _She dragged her feet to her wardrobe and put on her maid uniform. She then forced herself to leave the room with a pretty good fake smile.

She went to the kitchen surprised that Sebastian isn't there doing his usual chores she looked outside and saw that the sun was just about to rise. She decided to go to the garden and sit in the ruins. When she got there she saw, with widened eyes, that it was like brand new. Roses surrounded her in a tight hug of life. Whispering about a man clad in black helping them giving them a home on their former brethren's land. She gave them a smile hint of a smile and kissed the top of one's petals.

She kept walking deeper into the maze of a rose garden when she felt eyes on her. She turned around and saw a big, white puppy . . . dog . . . hell hound. "Hey Pluto. Care to join me on a walk?" Her response was a loud bark and the dog running to her. He stopped right next to her and nudged her, with his big wet dog nose, in her side sensing her unhappiness.

She gave a small giggle and pats his canine muzzle to assure him that she was fine. The two half animals walked to a small hill the two sat down on the top to watch the sun rise. Pluto surrounded her while she leaned on his soft, fur side. She soon fell asleep with the peaceful quietness with Pluto's beating heart soothing her. His body heat warmed her like a comforter would in the middle of winter.

Sebastian during this time had been searching the whole house for the beautiful, chocolate haired maiden. He was worried about her to the point where he nearly leapt for joy when given the order to find her from Ciel. He started to search around the manor instead of inside the manor. He figured she be near plant life so he went to the garden when he saw some bare-feet foot prints. He followed them until there were no more. He looked up to see a hill and figured she be there.

He saw Pluto encircling something with his body. Pluto's head rose up sensing the presence of his master. He looked at his master and wagged his tail in excitement but made no move to move. Sebastian was confused because usually by now he was glomped by a naked, silver haired man. Sebastian walked up to see that the object of Pluto's attention was the beautiful woman. Sebastian, being the demon he is, decided to scare the girl. He walked up to her and was about to pounce when he saw her eyes closed in a peaceful slumber.

He just stood there watching her for a few minutes. He saw her chest rising and falling with each and every breath. Her multicolor changing eyes moving under their lids. He mouth twitching and curving upwards every now and then. How her somewhat tousled hair cascaded down her frame. He saw her, shockingly, bright blue eyes flutter open. She looked directly at him and blinked twice. She rubbed her eyes with the side of her fist, like a sleepy young child. She gave a wide yawn and looked at Sebastian asked what he was doing here.

"It is nearly noon, Catarina. The young master and I were worried about your where-abouts since you weren't in the manor. I believe you are supposed to tell the Young Master where you are going if you leave the manor?" Sebastian said with a small smirk on his lips. Catarina gave a shocked face than a small smile. "I had awoken before the sun rose and went for a walk to calm my restless nerves. Pluto had joined me early on in the walk through the garden. By the way the flowers say 'Thanks!' and 'Hi.' I must have fallen into a new slumber during the rise of the sun. Also, please take note that I didn't leave the manor. I am, simply, in the heart of the garden."

Sebastian sighed realizing that she did, in fact, obey all her rules and did no harm. "Very well. The Young Master may want to see you after all the commotion you caused, so this way, if you please." Sebastian said turning around with his hands behind his back. Catarina shook her head in a teasing way and followed behind her. Pluto, quickly, caught up to the two. He dove his head underneath Catarina, picking her up and letting her roll down his neck and onto his back. The unicorn gave a squeak and started laughing. Sebastian turned around hearing her squeak and saw the girl rolling down the hell hounds neck. He saw her laughing out of joy and saw true happiness on the girls face.

Her eyes closed and her head back laughing in her bell like voice. Her hands clasped over her heart, as if to make sure it doesn't come out. She then slowed her laughing and it succumbed to giggles. She gripped Pluto's scruff and gave him a hug. Pluto then ran off, he ran around the manor. Sebastian's eyes had widened at Pluto running off with the girl he was bringing to his master. He then bolted after them and having to use some of his demon speed to catch up. Then when he caught up to be side-by-side with the part animal duo he saw something that he made sure to sketch into his memories to never forget.

Catarina eyes were wide and had a look of pure unalterable joy glistening in them. Her eyes had a golden color with specks of blue and even a hint of pink that only an immortal could see. And that was only if you look close enough. Her hair billowing in the wind, more silver than usual and seemed longer. As if it was part of the wind itself. A wide cherry-red smile with perfect pearl-white teeth. The golden tear drop sparkling making her teeth and eyes seem to sparkle more. Catarina through her arms into the air, making sure to lock her legs onto Pluto, and gave a loud, chiming laugh, her silver nails sparkling while doing so. Her face showing freedom and carelessness. Showing a girl free of troubles, burdens, responsibility, horrors, and loneliness. The girl she should be; the girl she wants to be.

Sebastian was captivated be her true beauty and how she looked so happy than he ran into a tree. He shook his head after he fell onto his bum. He got back up and decided to stop Pluto by calling him over. The loyal dog went to his master right away. The second he stopped in front of the butler Sebastian saw the joy fade away from the girls face. As if it was melting and it resided into the girls heart being locked away into a treasure chest of emotions and locked with the golden key of responsibility and reality.

Sebastian put his hand out to her for her to grasp so she could get down. Catarina stood up on the large canine's back and jumped down. Her skirts poofed around her and she landed gracefullywith the dress pooling around her legs. The two non-humans walked to Ciel's office. One wondering if he will be displeased with the unicorn's actions the other wondering when anyone will see the unicorn's true happiness again.

**XxXxXxX**

How will Ciel react after the unicorn's unexpected disappearance?

What is Catarina's responsibility?

What did Catarina's parents ask her to do?

Is anyone reading this story?

No new chapters until I get 5 reviews. Sorry but I want to know that this is worth writing I am not getting many reviews. Thank you to those who do!

~Fruity-chan out! Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

**Kitty-chan**

Previously: _The two non-humans walked to Ciel's office. One wondering if he will be displeased with the unicorn's actions the other wondering when anyone will see the unicorn's true happiness again._

**OoOoOoOoO**

They walked to Ciel's office in silence. When they entered his study he looked angry but he looked relieved for a split second when he saw Catarina. Catarina gave a small smile to the boy realizing that he worried for her. Ciel started questioning her asking why she forbade him and the rules he set for her. To which she gave the same responses that she gave to Sebastian. Ciel sighed at her and told her to stay in the room while he dismissed Sebastian.

The girl gave a questioning look to her Young Master. "Young Master what do you wish of me?" Ciel looked at her giving a small nearly unnoticeable smile to her. "You may call me by my name when we are alone." Ciel told the unicorn. Catarina gave a shocked look to the young thirteen year old boy. She gave him a look that could mimic an adoring older sister's. Ciel felt comforted by this look and wondered why he felt . . . protected . . . and like as if he was truly loved. He enjoyed this feeling.

"I was wondering if . . . if you would play a game with me?" He questioned hesitatingly. Catarina smiled broadly at this request. "Need you really ask . . . Ciel?" She said to the boy why sighed relieved that she agreed. "What shall we play?" Catarina asked him. "Umm. How about . . . Candy Land?" (Note I do not know if this game was invented yet. Let us say he invented it, ok? I do not own Candy Land.) "Okay! I get the green person." She said claiming the piece as her own. Ciel gave a content sigh and a small chuckle grabbing the blue game piece.

The two sat down and played for a few hours and then Catarina said she had to leave to tend to her duties. Ciel seemed disappointed hearing this. Catarina saw this took the boys head in her two dainty but strong hands and forced him to look at her. "How about we play another game soon?" Ciel gave a smile and agreed. Then she let go of his face and left the room. Ciel's face went serious and back to the usual look the second the door closed.

Catarina walked down to the kitchen and saw the nitwit trio and Tanaka at the table. When they saw her they seemed to become a little unsteady. She saw this and gave a slight frown. They saw this and felt slightly guilty. Tanaka went into his adult form and walked up to the unicorn. He looked at her with a smile. "You are the same Catarina we knew from the beginning and I believe we wish to understand you more and what happened last night. So will you tell us?" Catarina gave a big smile with slight tears in her eyes and hugged Tanaka at the relief of being accepted by these humans. She then said, "Yes! Of course." Tanaka, though shocked by the hug, smiled and hugged her back. Steam started coming out of him and he returned to his, "HO, ho, ho" ing self.

Catarina told the quartet her story about her childhood and her still being hunted down. In the end the nitwit trio was in tears, hugging the girl who she herself was in tears. All members of the nitwit trio felt they could relate to her in a way. Mey-Rin with the brutal murders. Bardory with losing all the people you care about at once. Finny with the feeling of abandonment and being trapped. But they all knew that they could never truly understand how she felt.

Catarina left the trio to go do her jobs and clear her mind. Sadly for her she finished quickly so she went walking around the outside of the manor. Catarina went to the garden and saw Finny about to cut off the head of a flower. She ran and grabbed his wrist right before he cut the flower. She gave him a scolding look and a firm "No" left her lips. Finny looked really sad and her face softened immediately and she pulled him in for a hug. Finny blushed at being held so close to the pretty girl.

Pluto smelling the unicorn's scent in the around followed it. He saw the girl up ahead but didn't see Finny. He was so absorbed in the thought of having a playmate that he didn't sense the boy either. He bounded toward the unsuspecting unicorn. His front rammed into her. She slammed into Finny and their lips connected. The two fell together onto the ground. Their eyes wide and the two jumped apart. Catarina having both hands covering her mouth her widened yellow/green eyes staring at Finny's back.

Finny had turned around right after he jumped up, too embarrassed to look at the girl. His wide turquois staring at his feet with several thoughts running threw his head. _'I just kissed Catarina. Will she attack me like she did Bard? No, no, no she attacked him because she lied. Will she hate me?' _

Catarina sensed his worry. She walked up to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. She turned him around to face her. She cupped her hand under his cheek and turned his head up to face her. He was shorter than her, him being 5'4 (this is his character's actual height) and her being 5'8 (what do you all think about this height? Tall for a girl but not freakishly tall). She bent down and kissed Finnian's forehead. He looked up at her shocked. Her eyes turned a gently light blue, like a daisy, right before his eyes. His eyes widened seeing her eyes change color right before his own. It was like a flash and slide of color. _'So pretty.' _

"Don't worry Finny I am not angry at you. I was merely embarrassed at kissing a boy, especially someone adorable like you. Though I will get Pluto back since he rammed into me." She glared at the dog man sitting happy with his accomplishment. Though Pluto wasn't happy at the gardener getting all her attention and two kisses. "Are you hurt? I fell on you." She looked the boy over who blushed. "N-No. I'm fine!" She looked at him and saw he was being truthful. She sighed relieved that the boy was uninjured. She gave him a big smile and went on her way.

She called Pluto over and the hell hound in human form pranced over to her happily with closed eyes. She banged her fist on his head. The dog fell face first onto the ground and whimpered. "Don't jump me when I am with someone. You could have hurt both of us." The dog cried a bit and Catarina, with her adoration of animals could help but cuddle him to her chest. "Shh, shh, don't cry. I am fine. Just be more careful next time. You want to play?"

Pluto instantly perked up and jumped on top of the girl, licking her face happily. Catarina laughed at the ticklish feeling. Sebastian and Ciel hearing this looked out of the Earl Phantomhive's window. They saw Catarina on the ground, laughing, beneath a naked, human Pluto. Ciel was surprisingly worried about his sisterly figure. Sebastian on the other hand was angry at the dog man for jumping the girl and at Catarina for allowing him to do something seen as improper to her. Ciel immediately ordered Sebastian to save the girl and bring her to him.

Sebastian left with his tradition, "Yes my lord." He went to save the girl but when he got her he saw that Pluto may think of her more than just an additional master. He sensed Pluto's attachment to the beautiful girl. Pluto seems to consider her as an ideal mate and partner. Which is true, Pluto really did think that. Sebastian picked Pluto up by the scruff of his neck. Pluto whimpered at the loss of the pretty girl's warmth and laughter. Catarina felt the loss of weight and the disappearance of the ticklish tongue.

She looked up to Sebastian and gave him a smile with bright green eyes that seem to be full of laughter. "Thank you, Sebastian. He was quite heavy and he wouldn't stop tickling me." She let a few leftover giggles loose. Sebastian gave his fake butler smile to which Catarina gave a slight frown. "Why are you giving me a fake smile?" Sebastian looked at her shocked that she knew it was fake. He put the hell hound down and told him in a polite way to get lost. The poor, obviously unloved by the demon, hell hound whimpered while walking away.

Catarina watched the dog leave and gave a small glare to the black clad butler. "That was a bit unnecessary, don't you think?" "The master wishes to see you." Sebastian said showing that she should dismiss any words of argument. He walked her the master's study for the second time that day.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hey Fruity here. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. And those reading the Problems of staying I am rewriting that chapter. The new one I was writing disappeared. I cried seeing my nearly complete work gone.

Ummm so what do you think about the hell hound being interested in her romantically. Also Finny, poor boy must be overwhelmed.

Should Ciel start seeking the answer about what Catarina's parents asked of her?

Any requests?

Fruity out! Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kitty-Chan**

For those who review Thank you. On with the story.

**Previously: **_"The master wishes to see you." Sebastian said showing that she should dismiss any words of argument. He walked her to the master's study for the second time that day._

**XxXxXxXxX**

As the two walked an air of tension arose and suddenly it was cut. Not from a knife but from an explosion. Catarina, being more caring for other's safety, ran to the kitchen while Sebastian sighed in annoyance and walked. When they reached the kitchen they saw a soot covered Bard and a frantic Mey-Rin. Finny just looked confused.

Catarina walked up to the sink and soaked a rag and walked up to Bard. She reached up and started wiping his face. (Note: I am keeping her at 5'8 and Bard's height is 5'11. It is his actual height in the anime) Bard closed his eyes at first suddenly feeling the wet, rough rag on his skin. Catarina gave a huff of annoyance and politely asked him to sit down. Bard complied.

Catarina got close to his face while rubbing the stubborn soot off his face with a pout on her lips. Bard was thankful to the soot for covering his blush at her cute face. Her eyebrows pulling down and an anime annoyed mark appeared on her head. She rubbed harder and the soot wouldn't come off. She threw the rag on the ground and jumped up. She crossed her legs in the air and fell to the floor criss-cross-applesauce style. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked to her left. She muttered about stubborn soot and crazy afro wearing cooks.

Suddenly Catarina eyes widen and a smile appears on her face. She snapped her fingers and gave a "That's it!" She ran to the cupboard. She grabbed the baking soda and grabbed a bowl. She went to the sink and filled the bowl with a little water. She poured in some baking powder. She mixed to concoction together to create a paste. She walked up to Bard and dipped her hand into the bowl. She brought the gunk out and threw some at his face.

Bard was shocked and stared at her as if she slapped him. Mey-Rin was giving out giggles, Finny just laughed his blonde head off, and even Sebastian let a few chuckles lose. Catarina got more of the gunk and smeared it all over his face. "That's weird . . ." Bard said.

"What is?" Catarina asked the American cook. "I feel like it is sucking on my skin." Bard said a little bit freaked out. "That means it is working." Catarina said while putting the bowl in the sink to wash later and rinsing her hands. "What do you mean, Cat?" Finny asked the beautiful girl. Catarina gave a small smile to the boy making both the gardener and cook blush at her gentle sea green eyes.

"You see I discovered this concoction when I got stung by a bee. I didn't have anything but some baking soda from a job, some herbal leaves, and a nearby stream. So since baking soda is absorbent I mixed it with the water. I put it over the sting and rapped an herbal leave over it. It kept it from becoming infected and when I took the hardened baking soda off and found it sucked the stinger out. Also there was no stinger poison in my wound. I used that since with any injury and stains."

Catarina explained and saw all their faces. Sebastian and Tanaka looked like they didn't really care. The nitwit trio just looked at her as if she were a genius. Bard looked especially funny since he still had the hardened, and cracking, baking soda mask on. Catarina walked up to Bard. She grabbed the edge of the mask and peeled it off his face. When she was done she grabbed a shiny pan and showed him his face. It was cleaner than ever before and free of any soot.

Bard was happy and just grabbed the girl into a hug. Catarina stiffened, eyes flashing a bit yellow, as did everyone, yet including Tanaka and Sebastian, else in the room. Catarina relaxed hugged back for a second. She than pushed him back and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were a tanish blue, everyone stared at her shocked at the unusual coloring. "Bard now you have to brush your hair and clean the kitchen." He looked deflated. "That means NOW Brad." She said in a slightly dark tone. This tone sent shivers down Sebastian's and Bard's spines, out of fear or pleasure neither knew.

Catarina was walking out of the room when she turned to look at Sebastian with the unusual colored eyes, "We should head to the Master now." Sebastian walked up to the girl and agreed both heading to the study. "What does it mean when your eyes are yellow? And what do your eyes mean when they are a tanish blue?" Sebastian asked.

"I told you all before they reflex my mood and emotions. Also the shade and amount of mixture between colors matter. So it can vary depending on the occurrence, who or what caused it, where I am, and who's around. You can try to figure it out if you want. It took me some time to figure it out, myself. Consider it a . . . game." She said with a gentle, playful smirk. A bright, sunshine yellow and orange swiped across her almond shaped eyes.

Sebastian gave his own smirk, "Ahh it seems you have a fetish for games then seeing how often you bring them up when we speak about you. Hmm and yellow and orange must be playful then?" He questioned the girl who shook her head. "Look at the shading and mix orange could also mean many things as could yellow. Dark orange could mean distrust. A redish orange, or scarlet, could mean happiness."

"Orange, with its varying shades could mean fascination, creativity, enthusiasm, encouragement, attraction, even stimulation. But also relates to distrust and deceit. Red related orange could mean desire, passion of all sorts, domination, and aggression. Gold orange could mean feeling prestige and wisdom. Yellow could also vary just as much as orange though to a lesser degree. A dull or milky yellow could mean caution, decay, sickness and jealousy. While a light or bright yellow could mean intellect, joy, cheerfulness, happiness, energy, and warmth. But if you put yellow against black it shows warning as if saying 'trespass and you are in for pain' so it can be predatory."

Catarina stopped her monologue and looked at Sebastian's face. He had shock on his face from how specific and knowledgeable she was with colors. Who would know so much about colors and how specific shades can vary with meaning. (Me! Yeah I know but all of that was true. I have a thirst for knowledge.) Her eyes were now a royal blue. "But each color has meaning, each shade has value, and each highlight has depth. But each of those varies with each person. Some colors have more meaning then others." She said in a soothing tone.

They reached the Young Master's study and Sebastian went to his usual facial expression. He opened the door and let Catarina in first, being a gentle . . . demon. Ciel looked up to see Catarina with royal blue eyes. He was a bit taken aback since he was used to a lighter blue/green/gray look. "What was Pluto doing to you?" Ciel said being blunt and getting straight to the point. "Happy I forgave him and asking to play." Catarina said wondering why Ciel would ask a question like that.

"Why would you need to forgive him?" Catarina sighed, "I was talking to Finny when Pluto rammed into my back, pushing me into Finny, causing me to accidentally kiss him. Then, after I checked to Finny for injuries, I whacked the dog on the head. He started crying and since I am such a softy for criers I forgave him. He got all happy and tackled me again. He was tickling me with dog kisses when your butler came." She said getting straight to the point.

Ciel and Sebastian were both shocked that a kiss occurred between Finny and Catarina, even if it was accidental. Sebastian wasn't happy in the least. He was going to kill that hell hound one day; he just knew he would. He just had to find a way without angering the unicorn or his soon-to-be meal. If he goes against his master he loses a meal. If he angers Catarina he loses an ideal mate. _'This is why I prefer cats. Hmm Catarina's nickname is Cat, kind of ironic. I guess I will have to put off disposing of that mutt for later.' _

Ciel dismissed his servants to do their chores. So the two went off to go clean the kitchen. Both knew that the nitwit trio were just going to make the mess worse.


	10. Chapter 10

For the people who review thank you. For those who don't . . . REVIEW. Please with an adorable Ciel on top.

I'm on double digit chapter's baby! Yeah!

Oh and some answers to reviews on the bottom. Please all of you should read they can answer your unasked questions.

Previously: _So the two went off to go clean the kitchen. Both knew that the nitwit trio were just going to make the mess worse._

**XxXxXxX**

As the two nonhumans walked down the hallway a comfortable silence settled over them. They both just got lost in their thoughts. Catarina was still wondering why Ciel asked about Pluto. Sebastian . . . well he was wondering about how to dispose of Pluto.

When they reached the kitchen they saw and even bigger mess then before. All the servants somehow got baking soda masks on . . . their hair, face, and clothes. Both of the nonhumans sighed wondering how these nitwits are worth all the trouble they cause.

"How ever did you manage to make a bigger mess then before?" Catarina said in such a sweet voice that only Sebastian managed to hear the annoyance behind it, this caused him to smirk. While the two males in the nitwit trio blushed behind the baking soda mask hearing her sugar sweet voice.

"W-Well y-you see Cat and Mr. Sebastian we wanted to try the masks like Bard d-did." Mey-Rin said nervously. Catarina sighed and then spoke, "And why didn't you clean up and then ask me to make some more masks?" She asked calmly in a monotone voice, laced with an undertone of anger. The nitwit trio shivered and Sebastian smirked.

Sebastian dismissed the trio while insulting them politely. Catarina sighed and rubbed her temples in counter-clockwise rotations. Sebastian chuckled. "Now you see how I feel every day. Now let us get to work." Catarina nodded her head in affirmation.

The two grabbed some mops, brooms, rags, and two tons of soap. While the two were cleaning Catarina sang so softly Sebastian couldn't hear clearly. It took merely an hour to clean, reassemble, and dispose of the ruined kitchen parts for the two nonhumans. While the two took a rest there was a knock at the door of the Phantomhive manor.

Sebastian went to the door with Catarina around the corner. She listened in on what is going on; to make sure that if there was trouble, and someone stupid enough to take on Sebastian, to fight alongside the butler. "Ahh Prince Soma, Agni, to what do we oh the pleasure."

Sebastian let the unexpected guests in the house. Catarina, from behind a pillar viewed the guests secretly. She, from her many travels, knew instantly they were Indian. And from their garments she could tell that the younger one was royalty and the older one, well to her, seemed to be his protector.

'_The royal one seems to be seventeen, maybe eighteen? His hair is the shade of plums and looks soft to the touch. His skin very tan, like aged cherry wood. His eyes I cannot tell from this distance . . . a melted gold or yellow. He is wearing such shiny objects. The protector. His hair seems to be as white as untouched snow and is in a turban. His skin seems to also be a similar tone as the other. A stone in the middle of his forehead on his sculpted face. He wears simple earrings as well. His right hand is bandaged . . . is he hurt? His clothing is much more casual then his fellow Indian.' _Catarina thought.

**Sebastian pov:**

Agni felt as if he and his Prince were being watched and turned in the direction of Catarina. He saw a shadow, hiding behind a pillar, stiffen and run. Agni turned to Sebastian and asked if someone else was here. Sebastian turned to look at the Indian, who's strength is equal to his. "Hmm? Oh I forgot that you don't know Catarina." Prince Soma looked at the black clad butler, "Who?"

"We recently acquired a new maid. She is quite handy around the house but isn't much or a people person until she gets to be comfortable around you. She is even equal, and surpasses me in many ways, but I can still outdo her." This sparked Agni's curiosity since he knows firsthand how difficult it is to match Sebastian. "When can we meet her?" The tall Indian asked. "Soon . . . perhaps if we see her." Sebastian said kindly, even though he sensed the Indian's interest.

**Catarina pov:**

Catarina quickly finished her chores taking note to avoid the guests. She doesn't easily trust others until she is well acquainted with them or senses their aura to show kindness. She could never get close enough to read their aura unless she shows herself, and she didn't wish to risk that. The protector, as she dubbed Agni, seemed to sense her whenever she was near.

Catarina went to the instrument room she found. She had an exploration day when she found it. Well, Catarina has had a song running through her head. She just thought of the lyrics and she wrote them down on paper now she wants to write down notes. She got the paper with bars pre-wrote and sat at the seat placed in front of the ink black piano.

She started playing random notes and found the melody she wanted. A beautiful melody that has a haunting tune run through it. A tempo that is suave yet deep, piercing the very soul one holds. The perfect tune for one being like her. She started to play.

**Sebastian pov:**

Sebastian started hearing notes played on a piano, it was unfamiliar to him. He turned his head to hear the music better. Ciel turned to look at the demon he calls his butler, as did Prince Soma and Agni. "Sebastian, what is it? Do we have another unwelcome visitor?" Ciel said monotonously. Sebastian turned his head to look at his master. "No Young Master. It just seems that Catarina has found a piano in her possession." Ciel looked at him curiously. "Take me to her. I wish to listen." "Yes my Lord." Sebastian heard the Prince say he wished to join as well, in such a childish voice.

**Catarina pov:**

Catarina started playing the intro to her song. She was so into the melody she didn't sense, in any way, the viewers come to the door of the room and file in. She started to sing,

"_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Shadows_

_Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee The Way_

_Through All The Pain And_

_The Sorrows_

_Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions_

_Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_Too Weary Of Life And_

_Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_Into The Calm And_

_The Quiet"_

_**Instrument solo**_

"_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Shadows"___**(I do not own Come Little Children. Though I recommend the song)\**

She played the song passionately making some corrections on the noting and lyrics. She heard clapping in the background and jumped in surprise she turned around to see who dared come up behind her. Her hair, not in its usual confines, cascaded around her covering her face until it settled itself at her sides.

When she saw who was behind her, Ciel, Sebastian, and the two guests she blushed a cherry shaded crimson. Her passionate red eyes turned maroon and then an equal blue. The color changing shocked all. Sebastian and Ciel because they don't remember seeing her with pure red eyes before or so many colors flashing before their eyes at once. For Prince Soma and Agni because they never seen anyone have color changing eyes before.

**XxXxXxX**

Ok I am leaving you all at a cliffy!

_**Please read this for those of you who do review you might be mentioned. **_

**To guest:** I haven't seen Black Butler two so I am sorry! But if I do I will add them in.

**Kishe:** William is most definitely an option!

**WhitePup911**: I haven't read the manga sadly I want to but I don't have much free time and the time I do have I write this story along with the others. Also there was the Prince. There will be more of him in the next chapter.

**NightShadow1397:** Thank you for giving me the hope to still write this I nearly discontinued it.

**AmberIvy: **Just so you know you have a special thanks from me


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you: NightShadow1397, pinkyndx, CheyenneTheBlackButler-1D4eves

And since you three wonderful readers reviewed here are my responses. **NightShadow1397** thank you for that motivation.

**Pinkyndx** read to find out about the prince. No it is not bad/mean to want Sebastian to save her. It's been something I have been thinking about but thought no one would like to thank you. It is never too much to request a scene or person. Actually I like it when people request it shows me that they are interested and feel comfortable enough to ask me as an author for a story/chapter. I am glad you like their reactions so read to find out if I added that special scene just for you.

**CheyenneTheBlackButler-1D4eves** THANK YOU!

Previously: _Sebastian and Ciel because they don't remember seeing her with pure red eyes before or so many colors flashing before their eyes at once. For Prince Soma and Agni because they never seen anyone have color changing eyes before_.

**OoOoOoO**

Catarina was blushing several shades of red. She was so embarrassed being caught singing a song she just wrote. Her face darkened as she saw the males staring at her intently. She visibly gulped.

"Why . . . How . . . Did your eyes just change color?!" The Prince questioned loudly as if he wanted the whole manor to hear while pointing a finger at her. Catarina shrunk back not liking the loud noise that the Prince was making. "My Prince. I think that you are scaring her." Agni said after noticing the girl shrinking back. They both observed the girl. Both took notice of her surreal beauty. Her supple curves and flowing hair were seen by their eyes. Her unique eyes were observed by both. Sebastian noticed that they were observing her natural beauty and was uneasy about it. The Prince was still a bit selfish. Ciel notice their looking too, he felt smug that the Prince seemed to be jealous at his luck. **(Ciel: 1 Soma: 0 Go team Ciel! There happy young master?)**

Catarina felt uneasy under their unwavering stares. She got up slowly to introduce herself. _'They are friends of the Young Master. So they won't hurt me, right?' _She thought to herself in hopes of calming herself and her racing heart. She stepped forward and with soundless steps and graceful beauty walked up to the two Indians. "I-I-I" She stopped herself to take a calming breath. She put a small smile on her face. "I am Catarina." The Prince wore a large Cheshire Cat smile and spoke with his accent, "I am Prince Soma Asman Kadar." "And I am Agni." They both introduced shaking Catraina's hand, well after the Prince grabbed it from her side. Catarina made wide eyes. "That accent . . . you don't happen to be from Bengal, do you?" The Prince's and Agni's eyes widened. "How did you know?" Agni asked a bit suspicious.

"Oh. I have traveled my entire life. I went to Bengal once and found the place to be enchanting. It had such beauty there that I wished not to leave." Suddenly her smile vanished. Nostalgia, longing, and self-pity masked her pretty face. "But I had no choice but to." A sad smile was seen by the eyes of the people of the room. _'Her eyes . . . one is a light purple and the other a deep, deep dark purple.' _Was all the males thought in the room.

"Why do your eyes change color?" Agni asked in a polite voice. Catarina found the man to be attractive but tried to hide that emotion from clouding her eyes luckily her feelings from before were strong enough to coat the romantic emotion. "M-My eyes change color to my mood and emotions." "Really?" Both Indians found that piece of information remarkable. "Why did you leave Bengal if you liked it there so much?" The Prince asked. "I was running for my life." She said before she realized it. All the men's and Ciel's eyes widened. Agni and Soma for hearing her life was in danger. Ciel and Sebastian for hearing her give that information away.

Catarina visible flinched realizing her mistake. "Why were you running for your life?" The Prince asked still in shock. Catarina looked at Ciel hoping he will help but also wondering if she should let them know. Ciel sighed seeing her predicament. "You may tell them but you decide on how much of your past you are willing to give. Also it is tea time. You may share your story over tea in my study." Catarina smiled at Ciel in thanks for discreetly giving her a pep talk. Ciel cheeks dusted pink from being caught helping her and from her smile.

"I shall get the tea Young Master. Catarina could you help me?" Sebastian said in an overly formal way but there was tension in his voice that only Catarina noticed. She agreed and walked up to him. Sebastian put his hand on her lower back, escorting her from the room.

**Sebastian pov:**

After they were out of hearing range Catarina asked Sebastian, "Why are you upset?" Sebastian stopped walking. He turned to look at Catarina with shock evident on his face. He showed her a questioned look than quickly changed it to a fake smile that would have fooled a human. Sadly, for him, Catarina was no human. "I haven't the slightest idea of what you are speaking about." Sebastian told everyone's favorite unicorn.

Catarina gave him a small, sweet smile. "Sebastian I am no human. I heard that annoyance in your voice earlier. Do not lie to me. Now tell me, what is wrong?" Catarina told him calmly and showed her concern through her voice. "Nothing is wrong. We were just not expecting guests today." Sebastian said truthfully but not giving the correct reason for his annoyance. Catarian sighed, "Fine do not tell me the true reason."

Catarina looked away from him. She walked forward with purpose. Not once did she look at him for the rest of the walk, nor did she look at him while assisting in preparing tea and snacks. During her period of shunning Sebastian, the demon himself was observing her every move discreetly. He watched the way her hips moved innocently yet in an alluring way. How she hummed lowly while working. The way she would react to her thoughts, giggling, smiling, frowning, or scrunching up her nose. He found all of these little quirks enticing and adorable.

They finished making the tea and treats and brought it to the young Phantomhive's study. Along the way Sebastian decided to brake the awkward silence. "Must you ignore my presence so bluntly?" He asked her in a calm voice with one perfect midnight, black eyebrow raised. "Yes, yes I must." She said not looking at the cat loving butler. "You know some people" He was cut off by her, "You mean demons." ". . . beings . . . have moments where they don't want to talk about certain things." She humphed at him before he continued. "How about you with your past. You didn't tell us before and you are still hiding things from us." Sebastian said smugly knowing that he won the argument.

Catarina stopped walking and looked at the ground. Sebastian stopped walking when he noticed she was no longer by his side. He suddenly felt guilty about bring up her past. _'She is changing me. I never felt guilty before and my emotions are all over the place.' _Sebastian thought to himself, perhaps a bit wistfully.

"You are right, I am in the wrong. I apologize for priving into your personal matters. I was worried. Forgive me?" Catarina said in a sad matter. Sebastian was a bit shocked but said that all was well. They started walking down the corridor yet again. "Oh and Sebastian?" He glanced at her. "If you ever do need someone to lend an ear I am always willing to listen." She looked at him with pale blue eyes and a small, cute smile. Sebastian returned a tiny, true smile of his own.

**Catarina pov:**

When they reached the room they saw a moping and annoyed Phantomhive. Catarina walked up to the thirteen year old boy. The young unicorn planed her dainty, silver nailed hand on the boys head and rubbed his hair. Ciel looked at the beautiful girl with a blush.

Catarina helped serve the tea and snacks to all the people in the room. She then sat next to Ciel after he told her she could sit with him. Sebastian stood behind the two, keeping a watchful eye on the Indians.

She told the two her story, well part of it. She mentioned seeing the murder of her family and being able to transform from unicorn to human. Of course retelling the story the two realized how old she must be. She told them about her being hunted down and being the last unicorn alive.

"How old are you?" The prince asked with wide eyes. Catarina looked at him with a closed eye smile that could rival Sebastian's. "It is rude to ask a lady her age." She said calmly with warning lacing through her smooth words. The Prince and Agni gulped in fear but nodded their heads in understanding.

Then they asked how she survived so long with traveling. "I did small jobs to make money for food and made my own clothes." She gave a small side glare at Sebastian, still angry at him for ruining her flower dress. "What kind of jobs?" Agni asked the chocolate haired maiden. "Let's see I was a cook in every country I visited. So I know nearly every dish, food and desert alike." Ciel's eyes gave a small sparkle that went unnoticed by everyone but the demon. "Hmm, I cleaned, sewed, babysat, and taught a little." "What did you teach?" Soma asked the girl. "Basically everything. Art, mathematics, literature, history, foreign languages, the list goes on."

Soon after a few hours of countless questions that Catarina answered nicely, though some did have to give a warning through sweet-tongued words, it was decided that dinner should be made. Sebastian left to make dinner and Catarina followed dutifully. Ciel asked her to make him his desert. Agni also followed the two.

When they made it to the kitchen Sebastian said they would make an Indian dish since Prince Soma was there. Catarina was thinking of what dessert to make. She wanted to do an Indian dessert to compliment the meal Sebastian and Agni were preparing. She was thinking while rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Her wide neutral blue-green eyes widened as she snapped her fingers. Both men looked at her as she ran around the room in an excited manner.

She grabbed the main ingrediants: Carnation Milk Powder, all-purpose flower, baking soda, butter, milk, sugar, water, oil, and a measuring cup. She measured out one cup of the Carnation Milk Powder, ½ cup of the all-purpose flour, ½ teaspoon of baking soda, 2 tablespoons of butter – melted, 2 cups of sugar, and 1 cup of water. She made the dough by mixing the milk powder, flour, a pinch of salt, a pinch of baking powder, and butter. Then adding in just the right amount of milk to make medium-hard dough. She separated this into 18-20 round balls. Setting it aside with a damp, nearly dry, towel on top.

Agni seeing what she was doing gave her a shocked look. She rose a perfect eyebrow at him. "You really did cook where ever you went." She gave him a small smile with an affirming nod. Sebastian looked at Agni then at Catarina then back at Agni. "What is she making?" "Gulab Jamun"

She then put the oil on the stove setting the heating on high, slowly lowering the heat to medium. She put the balls of dough in one by one watching them sink to the bottom. She made sure the heat wasn't too high or else the balls would break or burn. She moved the pot often to make sure they brown all over.

While the Gulab fried slowly she started making the sugar syrup that goes on top of the dough balls. This is typically made first but she wanted the syrup warm for Ciel and she was quick enough to keep moving the pot with the dough balls. She mixed the sugar and water together. She then crushed some Kesar and 4-5 cardamom pods. Then added them to the sugar-water. She heated this at a medium heat. She made sure not to overheat the syrup that will caramelize the sugar in the mixture. She moved the hot syrup to the dished going to be used to serve her master and the prince. She then added the perfectly browned Gulab Jamuns into the warm syrup. Normally she let them sit overnight, so they would be their best, but she doubted Ciel or the Prince would be willing to wait until then.

She let the dish cool since Sebastian and Agni long ago served their masters. When Sebastian came in to tell her that she could serve dessert he smelt the sweet desert. To even him the sweet smelt delectable. But the treat didn't nearly smell as delectable as the woman who made it. His eyes flashed pink for a second but it went unnoticed by the girl who had her back to him. She seemed engrossed in her thoughts. He snuck up behind her and hugged her. She squeaked and jumped while in his arms. Sebastian chuckled and held her close. She struggled in his arms saying to let her go.

Sebastian let her go, obviously unwillingly. Catarina brought the desert out. Ciel secretly breathed in deeply getting the mouth-watering scent. Prince Soma recognized the scent immediately and was jumping in his seat in an excited manner. She served the dishes with flourish. Both masters tried the dish and immediately went for another and another until there was none left.

Catarina cleaned up dinner and washed the dishes with Agni by her side while Sebastian put Ciel to bed and Soma just walked off to his room. The two talked and shared laughs. Agni complimented her on her cooking, she saved him one of the Gulab Jamuns, causing the attractive female to blush a dusty pink. Neither noticing the watchful red eyes that showed up right when Agni made her blush. Sebastian didn't know what made her blush but wasn't happy with it at all. In fact he felt jealous and he didn't like that feeling one bit.

Agni and Catarina finished cleaning up and turned to move to the coradors that led to their rooms. Right after they turned and moved forward they crashed into each other, hard enough to fall to the ground. Catarina fell on top of him. She moved to get up but slipped on spilt dish water. This time as she fell forward her lips fell on top of Agni's. Who was moving his head up with his arms supporting him, in hopes to get off the floor. They made wide eyes and looked into one another's eyes. Her eyes were a striking green with and undertone of purple, his eyes a slate-grey. After a moment they heard someone clear their throat.

**Sebastian pov:**

After seeing the . . . incident . . . and both not separating Sebastian decided to intervene. He didn't want anyone kissing his soon-to-be mate. So after getting his eyes to stop glowing a murderous red he cleared his throat. He saw the to make even wider eyes, though that seemed impossible, and jump apart. Both had a blush on their cheeks. Catarina looking at the suddenly super interesting floor boards and Agni gazing at her with uncertainty clouded eyes. Sebastian left before he lost control of the protective possessive side of himself and murdered the Kali-handed human.

Agni and Catarina bid farewell to one another, again, to prepare for bed. When she made it to her room she saw a black clad butler at her door. "Good night Sebastian." She said while moving her hand towards the doorknob only to be grabbed by the said named demon. She looked up questionably at him. He brought her baby soft knuckles to his silky lips. He brushed his lips across her knuckles. Not letting go of her hand he moved his lips to her ear whispering a good night into her ear.

He moved his head back slowly releasing her hand from his seeing a bright rose red blush casted over her cheeks. He walked away from her smile over his face to walk his parole around the mansion.

Catarina walked into her room in a daze. She took a warm bath humming her song then prepared for bed. She lay in bed pulling the freshly cleaned sheets up to her chin. She then heard a knocking at her window. Bursting her eyes open that turned a bright green-yellow in fear. She turned to the window to see William looking all prim and proper. She breathed a sigh of relief. She climbed out of her comfy bed and pulled a black silk rob over her nightgown covered figure. She opened the window and stepped out of the way for William to come inside.

"It isn't proper for a man to come into a woman's bedroom if they aren't married. Let alone at night." Catarina said in a teasing way. William gave her a small smile. "I know that and apologize for my abrupt visit. I wish to ask a favor." Catarina gave a smile to hime, "I owe you for helping me so ask away." "We, the dispatch district, are behind on work and workers. We are in chaos. I would appreciate it if you could help out for a day or two. Could you please help me in this matter?" William asked trying to hide the glimmer of hope for her help and order to be restored.

"Of course I'll help. Come back in the morning. I will ask Ciel during breakfast tomorrow. He should let me assist you; especially if I offer a sweet if he allows it. The demon may not be too eager to let me leave his sight though. All well, leave now please I have to sleep." William thanked the unicorn and left swiftly.

Catarina crawled back into her now cold bed, curling up into a ball she fell into a sweet-dreamed sleep.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Yay this took me nearly a week to write. And now I introduce William T. Spears back! The next chapter he is going to be a main character and make Sebastian all angry like! Woohoo! I was going to make this longer but I wanted to publish.

So what do you think? Did you enjoy the scenes?

Also should I have Agni start to like Catarina?

I do not own Come Little Children. I know I mentioned it in my writing so I want to make that clear.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you: CheyenneTheBlackButler-1D4eves, NightShadow1397, DUDE (More than one person requested kissing scenes and I personally like making fuuny scenes and Catarina bit unlucky. Sebastian or William will most likely end up with her though it could change towards someone else), Casey (As I mentioned before I haven't seen season two nor have I read the mange. Only a few volumes here and there but I will try to put Ronald in), Princess LaLaBlue

I decided to dedicate this chapter! **Princess LaLaBlue **this is for you. You not only read every chapter and reviewed for them and put a stream of just you in a row but sent me PMs about it! You answered nearly every question I put out and not many people did. So thank you.

Previously: _Catarina crawled back into her now cold bed, curling up into a ball she fell into a sweet-dreamed sleep._

**YummyCheeseCake**

Catarina woke up in the morning realizing that she should make a breakfast for her Master to get a better chance of being able to help the reaper. So Catarina got up and dressed in her normal maid attire. She went to the kitchen to make scones for the young Phantomhive. _'Hmm, I think chocolate chip and cream would be sweet enough for him.' _She thought happily.

She preheated the ancient oven to be 375 degrees Fahrenheit. She whisked the cream, egg and vanilla extract together to make a think, tantalizing cream. She then whisked flour, cocoa powder, sugar, baking powder, and salt in a separate bowl. Making sure each dry ingredient was evenly distributed. Using a polished knife she cut butter into the flower mixture until it resembled crumbs. She then added the cream mixture to the dry mixture until dough formed.

She transferred the dough to the lightly flowered counter and kneaded the dough. She shaped the dough into 7 inch round and cut them into eight wedges. She then brushed the excess flour from the dough and placed them on the baking sheet. She brushed some milk on top of the scones. She let them bake for nineteen minutes and was firm around the edges but soft and fluffy in the center. She let it cool on a wire rack. She placed the delicious treat on a plate and put the cream she made around it.

When Sebastian came into the kitchen to make breakfast he saw the girl cleaning up. "Catarina, What are you doing?" The demon questioned the unicorn. "Hmm? Oh I made breakfast and just finished cleaning up." She said with a smile. "You . . . made breakfast?" "Yes, I did. I made chocolate scones for the Young Master." Sebastian was now suspicious, the girl liked cooking but to get up early and make breakfast was out of the norm for her. "Why?" Catarina sighed, "I have a favor I would like to ask of him." _'Now that makes sense.' _Sebastian thought to himself, positive that it wasn't anything to worry about.

When Ciel came down for breakfast Catarina delivered the still warm scones. Ciel took one bite of the fluffy treat and immediately went back for another. When he finished the first scone he asked for another of the delectable treat. Catarina was more than happy to deliver another to the young earl. "Sebastian relayed to me that you had a favor you wished to ask of me." Ciel said more as a comment than a question.

Catarina, who had forgotten about that out of happiness, jumped. "Oh yes. I would like to ask for a few days off." Ciel made wide eyes he had thought it would be a lone or something else along those lines. Sebastian to had not expected that to be the favor. "Why?" "William visited me last night and asked me return the favor I owe him."

Sebastian narrowed his red eyes and has horrible suspicions. "What did he ask of you?" Ciel said through clenched teeth. "He asked me to help the Reaper Dispatch. They are behind in work and need more workers. So William asked me if I could help out since I owe him because a certain demon wouldn't give me back my cloak." Catarina said the last part glaring at the demon. Ciel sighed, "I guess you could go help them out."

Catarina smiled widely at the earl and walked the two steps to reach him. When she got within reach she hugged the boy. This cause both males in the room to make wide eyes and Ciel to blush. "Thank you." Catarina ran from the room to get a bag. When she was in her room earlier she saw that she had a bag made out of Yorkshire wool. She packed an extra dress and nightgown she made and her bathroom necessities.

As soon as, she finished getting ready there was a knock at the front room door. Catarina hurried downstairs to open the door while dragging along her bag. When she reached the top of the foyer stair case she saw Sebastian had answered the door. It looked like the two were having a glaring contest and were conversing seriously. She walked down the stairs and up to the two powerful beings.

"Hello William. I know we saw each other yesterday but how are you?" Catarina spoke kindly to the glasses wearing man. "I am fine Catarina. Are you ready to go?" "Yes I am." William took the heavy bag from my hand and put his left arm out for me to hold. I took his arm with a smile. _'Me:1 Stupid Demon: 0' William_ thought with a smirk toward the demon and a small smile towards the girl on his arm. "Goodbye Sebastian. I will see you when I return." Catarina told the demon while walking out the door.

Before she got out the door, though, Sebastian stopped her by grabbing her left hand. He kissed her baby soft knuckles. He looked up to her with his red eyes and spoke. "Indeed you shall see me the second you return." He spoke with his lips brushing over her knuckles. He gave one last kiss on her knuckles and turned to leave. Catarina blushed a deep, dark crimson. Sebastian saw from the corner of his red eyes her blush. _'Point one Sebastian'._ William saw the blush as well and wasn't pleased in the least. So he let the two out the front doors of the mansion.

The two walked until they were deep in the forest, to where they won't be seen by human eyes. Once they got to a spot that William dubbed to be far enough in he lifted his scythe and cut through the air. A portal formed where the scythe once was. He grabbed Catarina's waist and pulled her to him. She struggled a bit, uncomfortable and unsure of what the man was up to. "Calm yourself, Catarina. The portal is only supposed to allow a reaper to enter. You have to be in close proximity to enter and to leave in one piece."

Catarina calmed down after hearing the explanation. She ceased her struggles and relaxed in the arms of the reaper. She also made a mental note that the arms holding her were sturdy and warm. After William was sure that she wouldn't resist he guided them through the portal.

Catarina walked with him, letting her dainty feet and long legs match his long strides. Catarina moved her head to look at the portal. There were pinks, fuchsias, deep purples, and an aquatic green. She was amazed by the fusion of colors and stared in awe.

William felt her head moving against his chest. He couldn't help but chuckle in amusement at the wonder that he figured was on her face. Once they reached the exit of the portal, and he was sure that the portal was closed, William let go of the unicorn.

She hesitantly stepped out of the arms that held her. She didn't like being so far from the nature in which she lives for. At least at the manor she could see the nature and a forest and garden were near, she knew the land. Here, at the Reaper Dispatch, she knew not the land nor did she sense the presence of plant life. Not even a potted plant was felt by the heart of the unicorn. Catarina suddenly felt very weak.

William saw Catarina wobble a bit where she stood. He quickly gripped her upper arms to steady her. "Are you okay, Catarina?" "I-I am fine, just a bit weak. I am a unicorn, William; I need to be around nature. I have lived so long in nature itself, or near a source of it, that the sudden disappearance of it shocked my body."

William felt a little guilty. That was his fault. He didn't allow plant life in the workplace. They could dirty the office. He called over one of his trainees. "Ronald Knox reporting for –" Ronald stopped speaking when he saw Catarina. "Is she okay?" "H-Hello." Catarina rasped out. Her voice seemed just as dainty as ever but frail and lacking the usual lightness and joy.

"Knox, could you get a flower from the forest on the Phantomhive grounds. Put it in a pot please." "Ehh? But Mr. Spears you said –" The young reaper was silenced with a glare. Ronald gulped from the malice that the glare had that clearly told him to shut his mouth. Catarina's legs suddenly gave out from under her and she slumped forward.

William looked frantic and worried. He got on one knee and lifted her up. He moved her face up to see it was a sickly pale, her breathing seemed labored. She slowly opened her eyes and they were a sickly dull yellow. "Knox! Get the flower now!" William basically barked to the reaper, who was in shock to see the caring side his teacher had. Ronald immediately left.

William took the girl into his arms, bridal style, and cleared his face of emotions. The office, though nearly desolate, took note of the sickly girl being held by their composed boss. Grell turned when the rest did and saw the beautiful unicorn. "Catarina!" Grell ran to catch up with William T. Spears.

William carried the girl to his office much to the confusion of his workers. Grell followed right behind him and closed the door. Catarina was put on the lounge loveseat that was in William's office. Though it was rarely used it was soft to the touch and comfortable. The two high ranked reapers watched the girl breath in painful, labored breathes.

Soon there was a knock at the door and Grell went to open the oak wood door. The second it was wide enough for a person to step through Ronald ran in. He immediately went to William with a potted rose and daisy that shared a pot. William took the plant and placed it on the coffee table next to Catarina's brunette head.

All waited for a reaction from the girl but none came. _'Did we not react quickly enough?' _That thought went through Grell's and William's heads. _'What the heck is going on?'_ That was Ronald's only thought. A wind suddenly went through the closed off room. The three men, if you count Grell as a man, looked for the source of wind but found none. For all the doors and windows were closed and no fans were in the room.

The wind ruffled the petals of the flowers and suddenly they changed. The daisy became a Hibiscus and the rose became a yellow tulip. The wind yet again moved this time it sent the healing perfume of the flowers towards the sickly unicorn. The males already amazed by the changing forms of the flowers witness yet another miraculous feat.

Right before their yellow and green eyes they saw Catarina changing. Her skin tone returned to it healthy pale instead of sickly. Her hair's luscious shine returned and their silver natural highlights glinted in the lights. Her cheeks got a rosy hew her slight freckles were dotting her face yet again. Her eyes opened and the sickly dull yellow was flushed away with a bright yet light blue. A healthy glow came from her eyes and faded away with a still weak looking but much healthier Catarina.

William sighed relieved the other two followed in pursuit. Grell jumped at the girl, pulling her side to him rubbing his cheek against hers. "Oh thank goodness you are okay! I thought you were dying!" Catarina chuckled and hugged the she-man back. When Grell released her she turned to look at the flowers. Her eye twitched.

"Who brought the flowers?" She said in a serious tone. Her voice brought a blush on William's and Ronald's faces. Ronald hesitantly raised his hand. She snapped her head in his direction. Her eyes darkened to be a deep oceanic blue. "Wh-wh?" Ronald started to stutter out. "Ask me about my eyes later. Were those flowers brought by you or did you bring different flowers?"

"I brought different flowers but they changed." "What happened before they changed?" "Wind came out of nowhere . . . ?" Ronald said hesitantly not wanting to sound like a loony. Catarina's dark blue eyes twitched and changed to a slightly dark red. Ronald was shocked by this again while William and Grell were reminded of the black clad butler. This annoyed William but made Grell swoon at his 'lover'.

"Grr! Really?! Really! A Hibiscus and a yellow tulip! I can understand the tulip but the hibiscus?! Seriously! Do you think of me like that! Ventus when I get the chance to I will get my payback! You better hope that they don't understand what that means!"

The boys stared at the angry unicorn. They decided not to interfere with her tantrum for three reasons.

One it was out of character for the unicorn to lose her head so they thought it must be for a good reason. Even Ronald could tell it was out of character for the girl.

Two it was quite amusing to see her yelling at air. Or 'Ventus' as she calls it. William wondered who it was because Ventus sounds like a guy's name.

Three and the most important one. They valued their lives. If she doesn't get mad often it must be dangerous when she does. Grell and William remembered when they saw her turn into her true self the first and only time and shivered in fear.

The guys decided to wait out the anger in patience. William, for once, put work second, just for her.

**XxXxXxX**

Sorry for the delay my hand written copy got lost somewhere in my room so I had to start over . . . from scratch I know I am going to find it after I published this chapter.

Also this is much shorter than it originally was going to be. I just wanted to publish and will make it up to you readers in the next chapter which will be special. Thirteen is my favorite number and I decided that for every story I do I will make the thirteenth chapter the best and very important.

Also to those of you who like the show/game Uta no Prince Sama I am doing a story. Once again it will be different from my others. This one is first person. I already published the first chapter.

A Hibiscus means delicate beauty. A yellow tulip means good health. Also Ventus is Latin for wind.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you: Princess LaLaBlue and NightShadow1397

Only two people reviewed.

Well everyone who reads can thank Princess LaLaBlue because that person kept telling me to update.

Also, since 13 is my favorite number, I am going to name this chapter. So here is my lame attempt to name a chapter.

**Some Secrets Unveiled**

After, Catarina let the venting out, she was huffing in place. The wind seemed to play with her hair with how it was coiling midair in a thin way as if someone was twirling her hair around their finger.

Grell took an uncertain step towards the unicorn, "Umm . . . are you . . . okay?" "Humph, well Ventus is just being a jerk." This time William stepped forward, with narrowed yellow and green eyes. "Who, exactly, is Ventus." He spoke the name with venom but hid it well.

"Hmmm? Oh!" Catarina said with confusion before she realized that she never mentioned Ventus before. "Ventus is a dear friend of mine. Without him I probably wouldn't be in this room right now I would be in the bellies of the murderers. Although, he can make a nuisance of himself. He loves to tease me but he is a great guy and he means a lot to me." She spoke about Ventus with clear admiration and adoration. William noticed this and felt a foreign feeling in his gut.

The wind blew in her face and the coiled hair was droped. "Hey no need to get all cheeky you know." She yelled while turning her head. The reapers raised an eyebrow at Catarina but figured that she was talking to 'Ventus'.

"Umm—" Ron was about to question Catarina further about the mysterious Ventus but was interrupted by Catraina. "Oh sorry you can speak." Catarina said while lowering her head embarrassed that she interrupted the reaper after throwing one of her rare tantrums. "Never mind." "Oh o-okay. Umm, I was just going to ask if you want me to start working now." William simply nodded his head yes. "Come with me."

While they were heading out the door and into the hallway, William sent Ronald back to his work as a reaper. Grell jogged up to be on Catarina's right side while Catarina was beside William. "Say, Cat—" Catarina raised an eyebrow at him with mentioning her nickname. "I overheard the servants talking about you. They referred to you with that nickname." Catarina's eyebrow went a bit higher, "Were you spying on your boyfriend . . . again?" Grell looked down and slumped a bit thus proving the unicorn right.

"Well! I want to know is Ventus cute?" Grell said happily, seeming to instantaneously get out of his embarrassed mood. William looked down towards the beautiful girl secretly, after all, he didn't want her to know if he was jealous or not. Catarina went red instantly. Embarrassed that someone would ask her that question so loudly and boldly. The crimson face she now wore only mad Grell believe he was as attractive as Sebastian and made William's eyebrow tick once in jealousy.

"W-Well Ventus is attractive to the eye. B-But I believe that what is inside that truly counts. Maybe I can introduce you both to him someday." She got quiet but then spoke again, "I am just happy he spoke to me it had been a few months since I last heard from him. I was worried . . . that maybe he didn't like my presence anymore. That perhaps he was tired of my existence anymore." Catarina spoke in a sad tone, displaying her loneliness from remembering the period of Ventus's absence.

Hearing this tone and seeing her grief made William grunt in displeasure. _'No one deserves your time if they would you like that. To make you worry and think such thoughts is disgusting. I would never treat you like that if I had you. If you were mine.' _William thought to himself.

They finally reached their destination, Catarina looked up to see a sign that had glasses written in a curvy yet sophisticated manner. "Glasses?" Catarina said while tilting her head to the side to show her confusion. "The reapers would get suspicious if you don't look like one of us." "Oh, and reapers need glasses to see and work efficiently." Catarina took a step towards the door of the Glasses Department and looked back at the two Reapers.

"Are you not going to assist me? I have no intention to sound rude but I have nearly no experience with Reapers. I just . . . don't want to embarrass you if I look idiotic in your workplace." Catarina looked down in embarrassment just the thought of embarrassing Mr. Spears was depressing. She knew Grell could deal with it being how the he/she was. William was a different story; he was intimidating and serious and if she was honest with herself attractive. She did not want to let him down.

"I apologize Ms. Catarina but I have work to do." William said in a serious tone. Catarina couldn't help the slight drop of her heart-shaped lips from being referred to formally and William having to leave her in a place foreign to her. _'I hope I don't get lost here. Not only am I still weak but have no idea where to go.' _Catarina thought sadly to herself.

She forced a smile onto her fair face and closed her eyes so they won't see the emotion she felt. "I understand. So, you better hurry and get to your office. I am guessing that after I look the part of a Reaper I go to see you?" "Yes." On that note, William left her.

"Humph that was sooooo rude." Grell said in a huff crossing his arms daintily over his chest. "Work comes first remember. Plus the reason I am here is to help with the lack of workers so I will do just that." Catarina said softly and opened her eyes since William was no longer there. Her eyes showed a strange swirl of a pink and dark purple. Grell could get ensnared in the hypnotizing effect that came from those eyes that displayed strong emotions. The confusing part was that she seemed overwhelmed and that these emotions . . . these strong feelings were old and well as fresh.

"Catarina—" "Well, let's get me Reapered up!" Catarina said in a fake happy voice and started towards the door that led to a key part of being a reaper. Grell sighed seeing that he would most likely never be told all that happened to the poor unicorn.

Grell, then, gave an amused chuckle since an idea came to mind. Catarina felt the sudden drop in temperature and slowly turned to look at the man clad in crimson red. Her curious dark orange with hints of pink still there only now it was reseeding towards her pupils. "Well then, if William wants to be stubborn we will make you the prettiest girl in all men's eyes. He will seethe in jealousy and become the possessive hunk I know he is! I won't mind giving or sharing him with you Catarina since I will still have Bassy~!"

"Jealousy?" Catarina said the word that tasted and sounded foreign to her tongue. "Grell I think—" Catarina never finished that sentence that would voice her confusion as to what Grell was hinting . . . well proclaiming at.

Grell pulled her through the doors for her to see an elderly man. His dull black hair with a streak of gray pulled back in a somewhat neat way and a mustache above his stern set lips. Catarina walked pensively towards the man not wanting to anger him because in her current state she would hardly be able to fight back if need be. "I am Catarina it is a pleasure to meet you. Catarina said in a sweet and respectful manner, proud of herself that she didn't stutter.

The man looked up from observing a pair of black, thick framed glasses. He observed her from head to toe. "I am Lawrence Anderson, director of the Glasses Department. What are you doing here? I can tell from your eyes that you are not a Reaper." Catarina flinched from his cutting tone of voice.

"Father." Grell cut in, "This is Catarina. She is here to help us with our lack of workers. She just needs to look like a Reaper. She needs glasses." Grell said in a strangely serious voice. 'Father' raised an eyebrow at hearing this and looked at the cowering unicorn whom he thought was human. "A human . . . helping us Reapers?" He asked in a cautious manner.

Catarina widened her now blue-green eyes seeing why he was harsh now. The man's eyes widened and looked at the girls whose eyes changed right before his, well, eyes. "Mr. Anderson I am not a human. I am a mythical creature but I shan't say what. Mr. Spears asked me to assist and I shall. I owe him and this is my way of repaying him. So please allow me to do just that." Catarina spoke in a firm yet respectful manner to the man.

'Father' looked at her one more time seeing that she was honest and told her to pick a pair of glasses. Catarina looked at each pair one by one and when she was half-way through she said in a sweet whisper, "This craftsmanship is breathtaking. Each is made with precision and care. No two have been the same yet. This art is simply admirable and awe-filling." 'Father' heard these comments but knew she was speaking to herself, honestly, not trying to wheedle herself into his favor. His face softened lightly seeing that this girl was nice and respected him truly not pretending it at all since she stepped foot into his Department.

Catarina kept looking at the magnificent quantity of glasses, one by one. When she looked at the last pair she sighed sadly, this caught the attention of the two Reapers in the room with her. "Did you not find any deary?" Grell asked with a pout. Catarina looked at him with a sad, defeated smile and blue-gray-green eyes. "Yeah none of them suit me and I don't want to take a pair that would be perfect for someone else, it would be a waste."

'Father' looked at Catarina with a scrutinizing face. Catarina saw his eyes narrow and was worried that she offended the respected man. "I don't mean to offend you Mr. Anderson. I just don't want your talent to be wasted on me. Especially, if I will most likely only wear the glasses here. If I were to wear them everyday than it would definitely be different." Catarina said with a small smile and 'Father' gave curt nod as if he just finished a mental fight. 'Father' turned and walked into a back room. Catarina heard mumbling from him and shuffling of boxes.

'Father' returned to the main room of the Glasses department with a small green cloth glass's case. "Mr. Anderson, if I may ask, what is that?" 'Father simply opened the case to where the lid was facing the unicorn, so she could not see the glasses it held. Close your eyes." 'Father' commanded in a gruff yet somewhat gentle voice. Catarina complied not wanting to anger the man and waste his time more than she already did.

She felt cold metal placed onto her nose and the glide of the metal slide through her hair and rest on top of her ears. She felt her body turned 180 degrees. She could hear Grell intake a big breath and a "Open your eyes." Spoken in a soft tone from none other than 'Father.'

She fluttered her eyes open and couldn't believe what she saw. In a mirror she saw the perfect glasses for her. Wide framed glasses that were a green and silver mixed to a perfect hue that glittered slightly in the light. She turned her head to the side, keeping her eyes glued to the mirror image of herself, and saw the sides of the glasses. Golden vines weaved through the sides of the glasses an occasional golden or silver leaf spouted from the shining gold vine. She saw that there was a gental shining blue hue at the bottom of the sides.

Catarina, with gentle care, graceful lifted the glasses from her face. She ran her silver nailed fingers across the metal and if felt smooth to the touch. She snapped her head towards the Glass's crafter. "Mr. Anderson I cannot take these!" She rose her bell-like voice slightly higher. 'Father' raised an eyebrow at the gilr slightly shocked she said that, she seemed to love the glasses and it was seen in her light purple eyes.

"Why, ever, not?" 'Father' asked in monotone curiosity. "They re much to beautiful for me. I am sure they would make any Reaper love them." Catarina stated in a sad, adoring tone while looking from 'Father, to the glasses, and back to 'Father'.

"No Reaper has ever liked these glasses, that is why they were in the back. They were either to plain or too gaudy. No one liked the craftsmanship saying it wasn't suited for a Reaper's duty. I saw how you acted and have a naturalness surround you, a gentle yet strong personality. I remembered these glasses when you didn't like the others and figured these would suit you. I was right they are perfect for you. Keep them even after you finished helping us Reapers." 'Father' told the girl with an ever so small smile.

Catarina walked slowly up to the Reaper and hugged him. The man stiffened and then relaxed into the action of affection. "Thank you Mr. Anderson. I will treasure them." Catarina told him and stepped back she placed the glasses onto her face with bright, shining yellow eyes that would even make a Reaper jealous. "Thank you for appreciating my art. Catarina gave an embarrassed smile realizing that he heard her talking to herself before about the beautiful glasses.

Grell began to drag the girl away when she realized something, "I have a quick question Mr. Anderson." 'Father' gave her a look that said 'go on?' "I can see out of these glasses, how is that so?" "The glasses are special you shall unveil their secrets as you use them in life." 'Father' turned around and went back to his desk to continue with his crafting. Grell proceeded to drag her out of the room and to the next destination.

"Oooooo! This is my favorite part! Shopping!" Grell said in an such an excited tone that Catarina didn't know whether to be afraid or not. Grell dragged her to a tailor and went up to the seemingly bored girl who brightened at his entrance. 'Grell! How is my favorite customer?" "Kiki! I have a fashion emergency! This girl needs to look sophisticated yet stunning, with a bit of alluringness if you can." Grell said in a proud and commanding voice.

"I can do something like that but why?" The female reaper said with curiosity. She said this while bowing down with one hand on her chin the other on her hip while scrutinizing Catarina. "She is helping us Reapers out for a while and working with William." Grell then leaned into the girl's ear and the girl listened. Catarina was distracted by looking asround the room and didn't hear what Grell told the girl but she did hear the girl's squeal of happiness. The squeal was loud enough that Catarina jumped and held her sensitive ears.

Kiki pushed Grell into the waiting room and walked back to Catarina. She looked at her hair and eyes. She observed the glasses on Catarina's face because Ctarina refused to let her touch the glasses. Took her measurements to which Kiki couldn't help complimenting how her figure and size was ideal. She got different cloths and had Catarina touch and feel them to figure out which felt nicest and comfortable to her. The only type she didn't like was wool saying that it was itchy. She compared colors to Catarina's blemish free pale skin.

In the end Kiki told her to sit down on the plush, red sitting chair as she 'worked her magic'. Catarina was amazed at how she stitched to perfectly yet so face and didn't hesitate to compliment the girl but also tell her to be careful not to prick her finger. Within half an hour, Kiki finished the outfit. She threw it at Catarina and pushed her into a room with a curtain as the door. Catarina stepped out while smoothing the shirt part of the outfit and looked into the mirror and gazed in shock at her reflextion. Catarina touched the mirror hesitantly surprised and wanting to assure herself that int was her reflection. Once her fingers touched the cool glass she knew it was herself being reflected but couldn't believe it.

Catarina basked in the image before her. A pair of black trousers covered her legs that were made of a strong yet soft fabric. The trousers felt flowy yet were hugging her legs and hips enunciating her strong well formed legs and hips. She wore a sea blue, long sleeved, silk button down blouse that hugged her chest and dipped into her waist only to flow back over the pants and hips. A small forest green vest made of foulard cloth, which started at the beginning of her chest and hugged her waist further showing her hourglass figure.

Catarina felt something being placed on her shoulders and looked at her shoulder than at the mirror. She saw a beautiful silver cloak that had a sea foam green hue to it. It was a shining silk almost too soft to the touch. It flowed down to the ground and dipped onto the floor. Catarina pulled some of the side up over her arm and glided her fingers over it. It dipped ever so slightly at her touch and was as smooth as water.

Catarina felt tears prick and bubble into her now aqua eyes. Kiki looked, open mouthed, at Catarina after seeing her eyes bubble into an aqua. Before Kiki could question Catarina, Catarina ran into the girls arms to take her into a hug. "I-I-It is so beautiful. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love the outfit so very, very much!" Kiki forgot her question and just hugged the girl back and gave her back her old clothes folded and in a bag. _'She must have got them when I was looking at the mirror.' _Catarina thought to herself. Kiki went to the door to let the red-head reaper in.

When Grell saw her his mouth dropped to the floor and his arms fell limp to his sides. "You look awe striking Cat! Kiki I think this will fit it's jobs perfectly!" Grell went on praising the female fashionista whose head seemed to inflate just a bit. _'Jobs . . . as in plural? Maybe I heard him wrong. My job is to help out her with any job needed.' _Catarina thought to herself not knowing about Grell's little plan.

"Next stop~" Grell sang out in his fake feminine voice. "Another? But I am already tired and I haven't even worked yet." Catarina said in a tired voice. Grell then stopped in front of a building with two images of the original Reaper scythe criss-crossing over the doors. Grell pushed the doors open with flourish. "Pick one dearie." Grell said with his hands on his hips and a smile on his face showing over his white, shark-like teeth. Catarina turned 360 degrees seeing all different forms of scythes before heading over and looking at each individually.

She saw hand sixed hedge cutters and a farmers sickle. Against a wall was a tractor, _'Most definitely not!' _ "I don't like that so many of these look like things used to cut down plant life." Catarina mumbled to herself with a pout. "Do you have any that aren't used to cut down plant life?" Grell put a hand to his chin and the back of his other hand against his hip, "Hmm not too sure. There is a small chance that some are in the back storage room because no one ever wants them." Grell pointed to a door, that the edge could be seen, behind the tractor.

Catarina walked to the tractor and climbed her way over it. When she was on the seat of the tractor she leaned down to open the door and pushed it open. When the door was open enough she jumped through and to the other side. The room was dark and Catarina could not see a light switch or candle. Suddenly the glasses, which sat atop her nose, glowed a faint bit. Catarina could see everything in sight. She took the glasses off and everything was back to being impossible to see. She put the glasses on again and everything was seeable once more.

Catarina looked around the room and inspected every item. Hand shovels and hand rakes were seen hanging on the plain gray wall. Catarina let out a snort and cantered at the sight of plant killer looking bottle. She continued to look around until she finally saw something that captured her interest.

Something was sticking out under a pile of mixed gardening hand tools. She picked it up to see that it was two things tied together with a brick red ribbon. She pulled the edge of the ribbon in a way that it untied smoothly like butter. She separated the two metals bound objects, one in each hand. Catarina held them wrong and it opened with a whoosh. Catarina jumped slightly at the sudden sound of cloth unwinding quickly and saw that she had a Chinese fan held in each hand.

Catarina closed one fan and placed it on the table. She held the other one before her eyes. The fan had a red background with an image sewn in. There was a Sakura tree in full blossom with branches covering the whole fan. A Chinese dragon wound its way around the body of the tree. The mighty, yet peaceful looking, dragon's head was curved up making it look like it was smelling the cherry blossoms. Catarina closed the fan and looked at the silver side of the fan. On one side was a golden etching of a Sakura branch and on the opposite side was the peaceful Sakura dragon.

Catarina reached for the other fan and held both of them. The weight balance was perfect in her dainty hands. Catarina opened both fans at once with a flourish. Catarina knew now she had found her Reaper's scythe. Catarina closed the fans and tied them together with the same brick red ribbon as before. She placed the fans into her bag with her clothes. She walked over to the door and climbed onto the tractor again. She turned in the seat to close the door and climb back down.

Once Catarina was down, she took her glasses off and noticed that there was no faint glow. After placing them back on she was pulled into a hug by the over-eccentric red-headed reaper. "Oh Cat! I was so worried! You were in there for so long, I nearly sent out some fellow reapers to go get you!" "How long was I in there for?" "Ten whole minutes!" Catarina felt a sweat drop form on her head. She just gave a sigh, "Sorry." Catarina said to the she-man. Catarina felt sorry for worrying her friend.

The two walked to William's office just talking about nonsense things. When they reached William T. Spears's office Grell let out an evil laugh. He gently pushed Catarina out of the sight of the door. "Don't come into the view of the door until I call you!" Grell said in an excited tone nearly jumping in place. Catarina let out a giggle of amusement at the Reaper but just nodded in agreement thinking she would allow him some amusement.

Grell opened the door with such power that it slammed into the wall. This caused both Catarina and William to sigh though for different reasons. William did so in annoyance and Catarina did so because it seemed typical for the Reaper.

"William~ I have a surprise for you~" Grell said in a slightly taunting voice. William raised an eyebrow at the reaper. "May I present the Reaper version of Cat." Grell turned quickly with an arm extended towards the door. Catarina slowly walked into the office room. William's eyes widened considerably and his mouth was ever so slightly open in shock of the beautiful girl.

Catarina walked with a natural grace. William saw how her legs looked so long and perfect in the work pants. The way her figure was seen with grace and modesty with how the vest hugged her curves. The way her arms looked dainty and fair within the sleeves of her blouse. The cloak floated upwards slightly when she walked making her look magical. Each and every color just fit her. How she was so natural and fragile yet so strong. Her eyes, currently her usual blue-green-gray, only a bit lighter than usual looked so enhanced with the color scheme of her clothing.

Grell chuckled evilly at the look William was giving to Catarina. William was not his usual stotic self, no, he was bewitched by the woman standing before him. Grell's laughed woke William out of his gaze with a blush. _'Oh, boo~' _Grell thought to himself when his source of entertainment was gone.

"Are you feeling okay William? Your face is red." Catarina said while walking to William. "Do you have a fever?" Catarina said this while placing her forehead against his thus causing his blush to deepen with the close contact of their faces. _'If I move my head upwards I would be kissing her! Oh 'Father'.' _William thought in a bit of a panic. William coughed a bit into his fist trying to regain some composure.

"I am fine. You look . . . nice." William told the unicorn but looked at the floor. Grell was giving a slight glare towards his superior. Catarina thought the pause in speaking meant that he was trying to be polite and didn't truly think that she looked nice. _'That look he was giving me before . . . was it really shock from looking horrid than shock from looking nice?' _Catarina's eyes dulled to a slightly duller blue with less green.

"What can I do?" Catarina asked stiffly to William. Her voice held so little emotion and lacked the usual light bell-like quality than she usually had. This lack of joy caused both Reapers snapped their heads in the direction of the Unicorn. "Cat—" Grell started in a soft, concerned tone but didn't finish.

William stood and guided her to a desk in the corner of his room near the Window covered in clean, white shades. In the corner was an oak wood desk with a cup that held pencils, pens, and paperclips. A box-like shaped object sat in the middle of the table. Sticky notes, a stapler, hole-puncher, and more were also seen on the desk. There was a plain black rolling chair at the desk. "You will work here and I will give you small jobs and paperwork to do." Catarina stiffly nodded her head and went to go sit down.

"Hey, William, where is Cat staying while she is here?" Grell questioned, thus causing Catarina to stop in her tracks and William to blink blankly. Catarina sighed further and just sat in her chair and went looking through a folder and looked at the sticky-note on top of the papers that said what to do. She read it once and started to work through the papers. Making sure to dot all the 'Is' and cross all the 'Ts' doing her job perfectly.

While Catarina did this, William and Grell conversed in hushed tones and with angry (Grell)/annoyed (William) voices. By the time they came to an agreement about Catarina's two day housing Catarina finished three folders. "Catarina—" William began but was cut off by Catarina quickly getting up and placing the three finished folders into his hands. She turned around and walked back to her desk.

"Catarina," William began in his usual tone, "You will be staying at my house during your time here in the Reaper realm." Catarina froze for a split second when she heard this but went back to shuffling through folders to find one she wants to do. She stiffly nodded her head. Grell looked worriedly at the unicorn and William let some of his concern show.

Grell left shortly after that to do his job, leaving the workaholic Reaper and out-of-character unicorn alone. Things were fairly quiet. They only spoke when Catarina asked how to use the box-like object, which was called a computer, and when they exchanged work. At the end of the day, the two finished more work than expected and got ready to leave.

William's home was close to the workplace so they just walked to his home. William, being the gentleman he is, sat on the side closest to the street. Catarina was emotionless on the walk to William's home. In the setting sun's light she looked like an empty shell of an angel in William's eyes. When Catarina nearly walked into the busy street is when William drew the line.

He pulled both of her upper arms to make her face him and looked into her empty dull, dingy, empty yellow eyes. The color was so sickly that it shocked William. He took closer observation of the girl. She was pale and not the usual beautiful pale that suited her. No, this was a sickly pale that could mirror a dying person. "Catarina . . . what is wrong? Is it the lack of plant life?" Catarina looked with empty eyes towards the concerned reaper.

William grabbed her hand and speed walked towards his home. When he got to his townhouse (is it just me or does he seem like the type to have a townhouse or apartment?) he opened the door and sat her down on the rarely used couch. "Catarina." No response. "Catarina." No show of acknowledgement. "Catarina!" William yelled in her face. Catarina blinked in a daze.

William shook her arms trying to snap her out of it. Catarina's head shook side to side, back and forth. When he ceased his shaking, Catarina's head slumped to the side. William thought he snapped her neck for a split second but then he saw her face. Her unblinking, scary eyes whose pupil seemed bigger but he noticed her eye color was black, a solid black that faded into a decaying yellow that faded out back to black.

Those frightening, dead eyes were having tears flow from them. Catarina was crying silently and William was frozen in place. He slipped the glasses of her pale face and placed them on the coffee table. He sat up slowly and sat next to her. He reached around her waist and pulled her to him placing a hand behind her head and pushing her head into the crook of his neck.

He felt her tears soak through his clothes and onto his neck. The tears were ice cold to the touch but William dealt with it, he felt himself shiver feeling the tears. Catarina started to shutter in his arms and in the crook of his neck. He started to hear weeps and sobs come from the girl. They, eventually, fell asleep like that.

William awoke first to see the girl still in place against him. He looked out the window to see that sun was barely on the horizon. His neck felt a little stiff but he could put up with that. His main thoughts was if Catarina was better or worse, hopefully better. He turned to look at the girl he held in sturdy arms. She seemed at peace in the realm of dreams.

He felt her body stir against his. He watched as her eyes open to reveal a dingy yellow and just the dingy yellow. _'At least the black is gone.'_ William thought with some relief. When Catarina sat up she had a frown on her face. _'And she is showing emotions again.' _William thought again.

Catarina looked tiredly at William and pushed her arms forward to stretch. After giving Catarina time to wake up and observe her surroundings William spoke, "Care to explain your attitude and actions yesterday?" Catarina looked at him with a sad look and attempted a sad attempt to smile.

"Yesterday . . . Yesterday was the anniversary of my herd's, my parents, my family's, death. I feel the pain I felt that day on every anniversary. I remember that day as if was recorded, it plays before my eyes. Over and over and over, again and again." Catarina spoke with a faraway voice than continued.

"My fainting and the lack of any source of plant life made we weaker. I was overwhelmed . . . with being in a place foreign to me. All that in one day was extrememly overwhelming for me, mentally and physically. So, the effects of the anniversary were heightened and more severe. I was very emotional and sensitive to everything and ended up turning myself numb in hopes of lessoning the pain. I apologize if I was a burden. And, I came here to help you not make more work for you. I am so sorry!" Catarina said in a helpless voice to the man that still held her.

William held her close in hopes of giving her some comfort. They stayed like that until the sun was past the horizon showering them with early morning rays. They eventually had to get ready for work so Catarina told him to get ready and she would prepare breakfast. William agreed and went to take a shower and get dressed for work.

Catarina prepared waffles and cream. She spread softened butter over the waffle trying to not let too much butter soak in between the holes. She cut up two strawberries into halves. She put William's plate down with a dollop of cream and two strawberry halves and covered the food to keep it warm. She ate her breakfast while making their lunches. A simple ham sandwich and a container of plain tea.

When William came down she asked if she could use his shower to which he said yes. She showered, and then went to grab her clothes when she realized that she didn't wash them and that she slept in them. When she picked the pieces of clothing up she realized that it was as clean as when she first tried them on. _'Well, that makes no sense?'_ She thought in confusion.

She went down stairs and asked William, who had just finished his breakfast, where her glasses were. He pointed to the coffee table, she went over to the coffee table and placed the beautiful lenses on her face and grabbed the bag next to the table that had her original clothing and her reaper scythes. She took the cloak out of the bag and put it around her neck. She grabbed her reaper scythes and tied them to her pants belt hoop using the brick red ribbon.

She quickly washed the dishes to where she could use them as a mirror. She walked to the office with William by her side. They walked in silence but, unlike last time, it was a comfortable one. A silence where they had small smiles upon their faces. Sadly, when they got to the office that peace was shattered into millions of little, dangerous pieces.

Every Reaper turned to look at William when he entered the room to see the beautiful woman next to him. This was the normal time for William to enter work, being the punctual person he is, so the Reapers tend to greet their superior. The males' eyes widened at the sight of the graceful, attractive woman smiling at the dark haired reaper. Their eyes trailed her figure and William saw this and narrowed his duel colored eyes.

William grabbed Catarina's hand and walked at a faster pace to his, their, office. _'It technically is __our__ office while she works here today.'_ William thought to himself with a slight smile. The other reapers' eyes followed the pair while they turned the corner and noticed that it was in the direction of Mr. Spears's office. They started speaking in hushed whispers about who knows what suspicions.

When they reached the door to their 'safe haven', also known as William's office, William sighed in annoyance, muttering "Imbeciles." Catarina cocked her head to side in confusion, "Why do you say that?" William looked at her with a disbelieving face, "Don't tell me that you didn't notice them staring?" "People were staring?" Catarina asked with a completely honest, surprised tone. William looked at her, "You didn't notice the guys staring at you." William said more as a statement than a question and as if he was saying it to himself. "No and I don't see why they would. I had my attention on you." Catarina said with a smile, not realizing that though she meant it because it was polite to give full attention to those you speak too, that it could mean something else.

Catarina happily walked towards the desk given to her to finish up the last of the folders. When she finished she asked William where she should take them. "Take them to the front office. Turn left and then right. Pass the lounge and you should see a big, rounded desk. Could you take these too?" Catarina nodded, taking the other folders, and thanked William for the directions. Catarina left the room and turned left. She saw a familiar face of a teenage boy with duel colored hair. "Ronald!"

Ronald turned around and smiled at the girl, "Yo sup Cat?" "A lot of stress but I am well. And how are you, Ronald?" Catarina told him with a gentle smile. Ronald gave a fake blanch, "Don't call me Ronald. It's too formal for me. Call me Ron, we are friends." "Fine." The two continued to speak about little things on the way to the front desk. Ron notice the stared that he and Catarina, well mainly Catarina, were getting.

When they reached the desk Catarina kindly looked at the receptionist. "Pardon me Miss. I have some folders Mr. Spears told me to give you." Catarina said showing the folders to the woman. The woman thanked her with a bored face. "I like your hair Miss it suits you." Catarina told the woman with a smile. The woman looked shocked for a few seconds at the unexpected, random compliment. She gave a happy true smile to Catarina.

"Thank you." She said in an honest voice this time. Catarina gave a small wave to say good bye and turned to leave calling Ronald to her side. "Miss, come here real quick." The receptionist called out to Catarina. Catarina stopped walking and turned to look at the woman and walked back, curious as to why she was needed. When she walked up to the woman the receptionist looked at her with a serious face.

"I don't think Mr. Spears would appreciate you speaking to another man so friendly." Catarina looked very confused, "Why?" "Are you two not a couple?" The receptionist asked shocked and confused. Catarina spoke with equal shock, "Mr. Spears and I are not a couple! We are friends!" Catarina spoke with her voice only a notch higher than normal because of embarrassment. The men around who had assumed the same thing as the receptionist had happy, relieved smiles that the pretty woman was most likely single.

Catarina looked red in the face and apologized to the receptionist for raising her voice to which the receptionist apologized for assuming things. Catarina turned to walk away which she did hurriedly. Ronald followed after her and saw how red her face was. "Why not go calm down in the bathroom and I will get you some water?" Ronald said with an amused smile. Catarina nodded slowly.

Catarina turned and walked into the bathroom and walked to the mirror. She saw a dark, strawberry red blush over her cheeks. Catarina turned the cold water on and splashed her face with the cold water. She saw the blush fade to a dusty pink and figured it was okay enough to leave. As soon as she left the bathroom she was bombarded by male Reapers.

There were about five Reapers that started asking her questions. "What is your name?" "How old are you?" "Is it true you and William are not a couple?" One question after another. All Catarina could do was back up into the wall since with how cornered her she could not escape back into the bathroom.

When Ronald returned to the bathroom, where he left Catarina, he saw five Reapers cornering her. He quickly dropped the cup and ran to William's office. He got there five minutes later and slammed the door open, effectively scaring his superior. William chocked on the tea that Catarina gave him for his lunch. William coughed out a, "What is it?" "Catarina *gasp* in *gasp* trouble." William sat up suddenly, "Where is she?" "At the *gasp* bathroom near *gasp* receptions desk. I need *gasp* need to work *gasp* out more." William didn't stay to hear the last part, already out the door.

William ran, not caring about his composure, to the area that held his dear unicorn. When he saw her shaking and the guys standing dangerously close he spoke. "Might I ask, what is going on? Shouldn't you five be working?" His voice sounded deadly, sharper than a knife. The five Reapers stood tall, stiff as a wooden board. They seemed to gulp air desperately and walked away robotically. William walked up to the shaking girl and the second he was close enough he saw her collapse with fearful yellow eyes.

William helped her stand and walked her to the office. He sat her down in the couch he kept in his office for small meetings. The girl was shaking like a leaf and sat with her. He spoke calmly to her. When her eyes faded to a light blue hue she spoke, "I am sorry. They caught me by surprise and were cornering me. It reminded me of the man hunting me down to kill me and what he did to my family." William nodded realizing why it affected her so severely, especially, since the death's anniversary was yesterday. It must still be affecting her.

Suddenly, William felt arms wrapped around him. Catarina enveloped him in a hug full of love. "Thank you for being so supportive and helping me. I know I am being a pain at the moment but you are being so patient and understanding. I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing friend." Catarina told William in a soft, truly happy tone. _'Friend. I don't want to be your __friend__. I want to be more.'_ William thought to himself but returned the hug.

The rest of the day was uneventful in the office. William never let Catarina leave the office since the incident. On the positive side, Catarina was so efficient at the work that she finished four months of paperwork by the end of the day. William had overtime so she did even more work. By the time it was time to go the Reaper Dispatch was up-to-date. Catarina went back to William's house to grab her bag, followed by Grell. Grell just wanted to take Catarina back home so he could see 'His Bassy!'

William created the same portal as he did before. When they stepped through the portal they saw chaos. The Phantomhive manor was under attack. There were wild looking men attacking the residents and setting small fires around the manor. Catarina screamed an ear-piercing scream which everyone in the attack heard, that the Reapers were sure caused their ears to bleed. Everyone turned to face the girl.

Catarina brought her hands up to her temples. She dropped to her knees while bending slightly backwards. She screamed in pain. Memories of the genocide of her family, of the vicious murders, rampaged though her head. Her eyes turned a solid, coal black. There was no white and no color, her pupil disappeared in the black encasing. She suddenly stopped screaming.

She slowly leaned forward slumping forward. She brought her left leg up to look as if she were a knight before the Queen of England herself. She used that leg to push her body upwards, dragging the other leg up with it. She stood now slumped forward. She turned her head counter-clockwise and showed her black eyes and crazed smile, her tousled hair all over the place some floating midair. She cackled in a frightening way.

Everyone was looking at her. The reapers backed some space away, slightly afraid of her in her unstableness. The residents of the manner stared at her in fear and awe of the power she held. Sebastian smiled a little at the girl with her frightening power and murderous aura. Ciel was just as shocked as everyone but smirked at the power that works under him and at the protectiveness his 'sister' had over him. The nitwit trio was shaking in fear but knew she wouldn't hurt them . . . at least they hoped not. Tanaka gave a nervous, "Ho ho ho" and dropped his cup.

The attackers tried to retreat after one yelled out, "Retreat! Save your lives!" Catarina raised her reaper's scythe and flicked her wrist to release them. She brought her arms out and flicked them towards one another, creating a powerful wind that knocked the breath out of the enemies and knocking them off their feet. She bent her wrists down towards the ground and slowly brought her arms upwards towards the blackened sky from the smoke of the fires. Vines came up out of the earth and grabbed the arms, legs, and neck.

She fluttered her arms slowly towards each other and the vines tightened their hold threateningly. Catarina gave a low, insane laugh. "Never again," Catarina trailed off. The reapers and residents of the Phantomhive household looked at her in a concerned and wondering manner while the ensnared attackers looked at her fearfully. "Never again will I lose the ones I love! Never, Never, NEVER! I am stronger now! I may not have fulfilled all the wishes they asked me but I will not break the promise I made to my brother! You! You THREATENED his life! Big mistake." Catarina exclaimed with tears cascading down her bleak, black eyes. She said the last part dangerously.

With a final flick of her wrist the deed was done. Their bodies' limbs pulled away and snapped apart. Their heads squeezed off and popped like a pimple. Their blood gushed from the wounds and staining the grass. Catarina's eyes faded back to have the pupil and white. Catarina dropped to her knees and her head was slumped down. Her hair covered her face.

The nitwit trio fainted from fear, before Catarina killed them. Sebastian, Ciel, and the two reapers walked back towards the girl. When Catarina saw Ciel's shoes she jumped forward and enveloped the boy in a hug. "I am so happy you're okay. I am so happy you are safe. I am happy I can still hug you and hold you." Catarina brought her head back and placed her hands on his face. Moving his face side to side looking for any cuts and bruises, she saw none much to her relief. While she did this Ciel saw her eyes and inhaled in shock.

Catarina kissed his forehead and stood up slowly. With closed eyes she turned in the direction of where Sebastian stood behind Ciel. "Thank you Sebastian. Thank you for protecting Ciel." Catarina suddenly opened her eyes and everyone, even Ciel a second time, took an intake of the smoky air. The intake of breath causing them to cough because of the suffocating air.

Catarina's eyes were shocking. The eye color was different and abnormal to the normal. It was that pasty yellow but a bit of light red was seen near the pupil branching out slowly encasing her eyes. "Catarina what just happened?" Ciel asked the girl. "I-I-I" Catarina started to weep. Suddenly a wind came out of nowhere and wrapped around the girl. The wind slowly was able to be seen taking form.

First secure arms wrapped around the weeping girl pulling her towards the slightly transparent body. Next came a head resting on the top of the crying unicorn. Soon the body became solid and incapable of being seen through. They could now see the man that comforted the girl in his arms, petting her head and whispering comforting words to her. Seeing this caused both William and Sebastian to snort in disgust and jealousy.

The man had windblown blond hair that was wavy and reached the middle of his neck. His perfectly angled face lacked any baby-fat and had slightly high cheek bones. Thick lips were pulled slightly upwards in a comforting smile. He wore a solid sky-blue knitted scarf around his neck. His eyes were closed so his eye color was unknown at the moment. He wore a tan overcoat that was unbuttoned and floating slightly around him. A white button down shirt made of thin cotton was under the overcoat. The coat when it wasn't floating was long enough to cover down to mid-calf. He had pants that reminded Ciel oddly of prince soma only they were light lavender.

When Catarina calmed down she rubbed her face into the man's chest, he was over a head taller than her. "Ventus." She spoke with soft adoration. Her tone of voice caused William to grit his teeth in jealousy but Sebastian didn't have that perfect control. Sebastian let lose a feral growl and his eyes glowed that pinkish-purple hue. Hearing the growl Ciel looked up to see his butler and tried to resist the smirk that itched to form on his face.

Catarina hugged Ventus and turned her head to face her friends and 'brother'. "This, encase you were wondering, is Ventus." "Oooh so this is Ventus. You were right when you said he was cute!" Grell said loudly with heart shaped eyes. Ventus smirked hearing this, "Oh? So you think I'm cute? Well, I might just think you are cute as well." He said in a suave, teasing voice to Catarina. A light pink crossed her cheeks and William and Sebastian reacted the same way they did before.

Catarina slowly let go of her anchor at the moemnet, also known as Ventus. Ventus seeing what she was about to do gripped her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. William and Sebastian glared daggers at the man who raised a blonde eyebrow at them then smirked. "I told you all about the murder of my heard already. Yesterday was the anniversary." Ctarina began to explain.

"William already knows that yesterday was the anniversary since he needed an explanation for my out-of-sorts behavior. I . . . see the whole murder flash before my eyes repeatedly. I re-experience the pain and torcher. The memories never cease. My emotions go crazy! When I saw my new family, you all, in trouble, people trying to kill you all, and the state of the manor I lost my sanity. The only thing going through my head was 'I have to save them!' I lost it, my sanity slipped away. All that pain I have been feeling on top of the threat of losing you all made me go into defense mode. I had to rid you all of the threat." Catarina told them all in a voice that one could not place.

"But that isn't the whole story." Everyone turned to face her. Catarina buried her head into Ventus's chest seeking comfort and strength to finish her explanation. "I don't only re-experience the pain I felt before but the physical pain I receive for not fulfilling the promise I made to my parents, my people." They all look at her with faces expecting her to finish.

"A promise I made to my parents was," Catarina took a big breath and moved her head out of Ventus's comforting embrace to face them head-on, "To continue on the unicorn race."

**Ending chapter here **

I only own Catarina and Kiki. Oh and I own Ventus.

Okay if you are curious about the slight change in Cat's attitude. Here are the reasons.

I wanted to show that not only does cat have an interest in Sebastian but William too

Remember in the beginning when Catarina got all weak and fainted well think about how that would affect you. She is in a place she never been to and her emotions are all over the place because of the sudden weakness of her health. With the lack of plant life she has no source of life to heal her weak body faster.

It was the anniversary of her herd's death. Yeah, that takes a toll on someone's sanity

What do you think of Ventus?

How is everyone's reactions going to be?

**I PUT UP A POLL FOR MY STORY**


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you: Princess LaLaBlue and NightShadow1397

Hey it's another chapter. Now don't expect that since it was updated much quicker than usual that this will be a normal occurrence. I simply had inspiration.

Preview: _"A promise I made to my parents was," Catarina took a big breath and moved her head out of Ventus's comforting embrace to face them head-on, "To continue on the unicorn race."_

**Cat_Is_The_Most_Beautiful_Unicorn**

Catarina looked at them all with a serious face but her eyes showed all the emotions she felt. Her eyes showed her fear of rejection and how sensitive this topic was to the girl. Her eyes were a light, glassy red that made Sebastian's eyes seem all the more intimidating.

The men stared at her in shock none were expecting that answer. _'What parent would tell their young daughter that?! Seriously how old was she and the pressure of that promise on her shoulders for how long?!' _Ciel thought then realized that the girl really does understand him, to a degree at least.

Catarina buried her face into Ventus's chest. Ventus held the girl in strong, secure arms and looked at the shocked faces of the others. Ventus stared at the men, and the she-man Grell, with icy blue eyes. "I believe you need a better explaination, no?" Ventus spoke while rubbing his cheek gently over the unicorn's soft hair.

Sebastian set up a table and chairs in the same spot as he did last time they had to talk about Catarina had to reveal her past. He decided, that though Catarina protested, to make the tea and snacks this time. He served Earl Gray tea with simple light, sweet teacake. Everyone sat down at the table in their own seats. Ciel sat at the head of the table of course and Sebastian standing behind him ready for his beck and call. Grell sat to Ciel's right and William sat next to Grell. Ventus sat at the opposite end of the small table and Catarina sat beside him, head down and staring at her folded hands on her lap.

Ciel gave a look to the blonde that told him to explain. "I don't know too much on the subject of Catarina's past. I can only tell you what I do know. Catarina has had a difficult past, with being hunted down and watching her family and friends murdered." Catarina gave a soft sob that made her body shake.

Catarina softly looked up at the men who stared at the girl who seemed to fall apart, piece by painful piece, right before their eyes. Her doe eyes filled with anxiety and pain, depression sinking into their glorious depths. Her beautiful chocolate hair with silver natural highlights lost its shine and seemed slightly wild. Her face was a sickly pale and lost all life.

"If you won't ask questions until after I finish telling a piece of my past, I will tell you what happened." Catarina spoke in a monotone voice while gazing at them with empty yellow-green eyes and black cracking through it like a spider web. They all nodded stiffly at her and Ventus put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Catarina took a deep breath in of the smoky air and coughed it out. She looked towards the waxing crescent moon. _'How can the moon smile? With all it has seen happen in life how does it keep smiling?' _Catarina thought solemnly to herself.

"I was eight years of age, as you already know, when the genocide happened. I told you how my mother and father gave me all their knowledge. I told you how my mother cried a single tear unto my face. What I didn't tell you is what she told me when that tear fell onto my face." Catarina went silent, staring at the moon smiling at her. Her eyes became distant as her mind time traveled back to that fate changing day. The others waited patiently for her to begin again and continue, knowing that if they pushed too hard she would shatter like glass.

"When that tear fell my mother told me to make a few promises to her. One," Catarina held up her pointer finger while not removing her gaze from the beautiful, white crescent in the sky. "Live long and happily." She moved her middle finger up beside the pointer finger, "Two meet my other half and get married." Catarina gave a hard, humorless chuckle and she moved her ring finger up to meet the other two, "Three, and most importantly to keep the unicorn race alive. To continue on the unicorn race."

Catarina turned to face the men with empty yellow-green eyes with black cracking through the color like a spider web. "Catarina, my daughter, I know you are young but you are wise. Make me this promise. To live a long and happy life, don't let this stop you from achieving your happiness. Meet the man that makes you whole, the being that will marry you and hold you. But, most dire of this promise, don't let the unicorn race disappear from existence. Continue this race, my daughter, don't disappoint me. No matter what don't let us disappear."

Catarina turned to face the beautiful night sky with melancholy filled eyes. "No matter what." Catarina spoke softly with a sad smile gracing her face. Catarina stood up slowly keeping her gaze on the moon. "I made that promise so, so long ago. I will be back in a couple of moments; I just need a moment to regain composure. Please excuse me." Catarina moved her long legs away in a hurried manner.

Ventus watched her leave with a small smile. "You know she really trusts you all." They all turned to look at the man that came out of the wind who watched the spot where their favorite unicorn once was. "What do you mean by that cutie?" Grell asked in his fake feminine voice. Ventus flinched and let out a nevous chuckle, "She didn't even tell me all that when I asked her. I have known her for a very, very long time."

"How long have you known Catarina?" Sebastian asked tersely. Ventus turned to look at him with a small smirk that mixed with a fond smile at the thought of the girl. "I have known her since she was eight so that means . . ." Ventus shut his icy, blue eyes and started mumbling and moving his left pointer finger in the air while doing the math. Ventus opened his eyes and let out a whistle, "Over 1,880 years ago. Damn, I knew I have known her for a long time but I didn't realize it was that long." They all stared at him with shock evident on his face. "Catarina is that old?!" Ciel didn't bother to speak the proper way an earl should with the shock he now held. Ventus looked at him boredly, "No she is older than that." Ciel's jaw fell lose and the reapers' glasses slid down their noses.

When William got out of his shock he used his reaper scythe to fix his glasses and cleared his voice. "How did you come across meeting Catarina?" His voice seemed strained and terse. Ventus smiled happily at the thought of when he first met the girl, thus annoying a certain reaper and demon.

"I was young then, looking the human age of ten, when I found her alone. She was limping along a dirt road. I was curious about and figured I could pick on her a bit, being the immature kid I was." Ventus chuckled remembering himself playing pranks on people. "I, being a wind spirit, blew a gust of wind but it knocked her down. It was a weak gust but it was strong enough to bring her face first to the road." Ventus frowned.

"I went over to check on her. I realized she was as barren as she was the day she was born. I can't say I was as cool as a cucumber when I realized that. I put the cloak I was wearing around her and brought her back to my home."

'_So the cloak she always wore was his?!' _Sebastian thought angrily and with jealousy, _'Now I __must__ burn that thing.'_

"I put her down on my bed and saw that she was covered in bruises and cuts. I also noticed that some of the cuts would get infected if they weren't already. So, I cleaned up all her cuts and let her rest. She didn't wake up for three days, I was worried she died. So, when she woke up I was relieved. She really was scared though; she didn't speak to me and wouldn't go near me. But, after a few days she warmed up to me."

"She wouldn't give me back by cloak, I wonder if she still has it?" Ventus thought out loud. "She does." Ciel told him. Ventus smiled happily thus irking the serious reaper and loyal demon.

Catarina decided to show back up at that moment. They all went silent when they saw the girl. "What were you all discussing?" "How we first met." Ventus said while standing up and pulling her into a one armed hug. Catarina gave him an annoyed but happy look while half-heartedly shoving him back. Grell spoke up, "I can't believe your over 1,880 years old, deary, you look so young!"

Catarina stopped her shoving immediately. She slowly turned to look at Grell, who became oddly quiet, "What did you say?" "Uh-ummm." Grell stuttered out not able to form a complete sentence.

Catariana turned her head slowly and scarily towards the wind spirit. His skin paled at the predator eyes that Catarina now had. _'S-Scary, dark red eyes. Demon eyes!' _Ventus thought in fear. "N-Now—" "You told them my age?!" Catarina spoke in an angry yet quiet voice, making it all the more intimidating. "N-Not r-really." "Oh then how do they know my age?" Catarina said while gripping the collar of his coat and pulling him to her, their noses were touching. "T-They a-asked how l-long I have known you!"

Catarina gave a fake smile, "Oh and you couldn't just say 'Since Catarina was eight.' Or 'Since shortly after her family was brutally murderered.' Or-Or better yet 'Since we were young children.'" Catarina let go of him and walked away. While she was walking away she froze. The others stared at her curiously and then blinked in confusion when she suddenly ran into the manner, which was mostly unharmed. They began to chase after her.

Catarina ran to the manner and through the corridors. She ran and ran until she reached a room she had been in one other time. She looked around the room in a rushed manner. She leapt towards the music paper with scales pre-made and the pen by it. She looked around and spotted a guitar. It looked rarely used but was dust free and the strings looked fresh.

She grabbed the guitar by its neck and sat down by the window and strummed it, tuning it as she went along. She played a few notes that she had in her mind until she got the melody that had flashed through her head. Throughout her strumming she never took notice of the five pairs of eyes watching her.

Catarina wrote down the notes she played and had the instrumental done on paper and she smiled. She looked at the notes and played it on the guitar smoothly and happily. Suddenly she froze, fingers in mid-strum, and stiffly reached for the ballpoint pen. She wrote down on the paper.

Just as suddenly as she went into her trance she was out. A silver aura formed around her head and around the pen. She closed her eyes and began strumming on the guitar with nimble fingers and the pen poised itself above the paper. Catarina began to hum a gentle, loving tune that made the ease-dropping men relax in place.

Suddenly, her voice mixed with the gently strummed guitar. Her soft, soothing voice filled the room with the soft notes. She swayed with the tempo of the sweet, sweet music. The lullaby she sang melted away all tension in the listeners. The five listeners had to close their eyes with how the music soothed them to their souls. (A/N: I don't think Sebastian minded that.) They just listened to the lullaby's lyrics. Lyrics so sweet it brought tears to even William's and Sebastian's eyes.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart, _

_Never to part, _

_Baby of mine._

_Little one when you play, _

_Don't you mind what they say._

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine, _

_Never a tear, _

_Baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you, _

_They'd end up loving you too._

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes, _

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me, _

_Sweet as can be, _

_Baby of mine._

_All those same people who scold you, _

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

_From your head down to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows._

_But you're so precious to me, _

_Sweet as can be, _

_Baby of mine._

_Baby of mine." _ (I do not own Baby Mine. It is owned by Alison Krauss)

As Catarina played the last few notes she gave a gentle smile. Ciel walked slowly into the room and slowly approached the unicorn, whom had a bubbled tear in one pink and light blue swirled eye. The mix of pink and light blue was captivating and Ciel found himself in a trance with the eyes of the girl.

Ciel was snatched out of the trace from being pulled into a hug by the very girl. Catarina rubbed her gentle, slightly teary face into the earl's navy blue hair. Ciel was as stiff as a board but melted into the hug only slightly annoyed. The others decided to walk make their presence known.

"Well, Young Master I didn't know you liked to . . . cuddle." Sebastian stated with a smirk but was slightly annoyed that the human got to be in the arms of the girl. "Rina~! I thought I was the one you always snuggled with!" Catarina brought her head up only to show her, pink with aqua swirls, eyes.

She glared at the blonde man and rubbed her face slightly against the back of Ciel's head, evoking a blush from the boy who wasn't used to so much affection. Ventus simply stuck his tongue out at the girl in a playful moment. They saw her eye twitch at the action. "Don't be so immature, Ventus. How can you be the older out of the two of us?" Ventus twitched and started attempting to make a comeback, while the girl smirked behind the earl's head.

**Chapter Done **

I only own Catarina and Ventus.

I do not own Kuroshitsuji and I do not own Baby Mine.

So what do you think about the meeting the two had, Ventus and Catarina?

How about the weight of the responsibility Catarina's mother put on her when she was eight?

What do you think the nitwit trio will react to her this time?

Any scene requests?


	15. Chapter 15

No one reviewed chapter 14 T-T

Previously:_ "Don't be so immature, Ventus. How can you be the older out of the two of us?" Ventus twitched and started attempting to make a comeback, while the girl smirked behind the earl's head._

**Let's Begin This Chapter**

Catarina stayed still with the young earl in her arms for a few minutes. Ciel started to squirm in her arms after a few minutes, uncomfortable with the stares and affection. Catarina sighed and he felt her warm breath on his neck. Catarina let the earl out of her grasp. Ventus quickly rushed to her, leaving a gust of air in his path, hugging her and knocking her down.

Catarina let out a gasp of air feeling it knocked out of her very being because of the wind spirit. She started laughing after she replenished the breath she lost. She felt the wind spirit chuckling on top of her. "G-Get off! You insane boy, get o-off of me! We aren't ch-children anymore! Are you for real! Release me!"

Ventus shook his head no on her neck. "Not until you promise me that I am the only one you will cuddle with." Sebastian, William, and Ciel all twitched in annoyance hearing this. Not that any of them will admit it. Ciel liked the comfort of her arms around him, warming him with her being.

"N-Never! S-Stop that! It tickles!" Catarina yelled, laughing at the ticklish feeling caused by Ventus's blonde hair. "Sebastian." Ciel said knowing that the demon knew what he was commanding him to do. Sebastian walked forward and lifted the wind spirit off of the beautiful creature. Catarina let lose the leftover giggles and leaned upwards and sensed the deadly aura radiating off of the demon. She looked upwards towards him, "Thank you."

Catarina felt an unpleasant foreign feeling gracing the auras of two men. She looked at Sebastian and William sensing the feeling entwined in their auras. Catarina tried to zero in on their auras and that specific emotion, alas she didn't recognize it. William walked stiffly up to the unicorn placing a hand in front of her. Catarina smiled up at the be-speckled man grabbing his hand.

Catarina felt the foreign emotion leave William's aura but enhance strongly in the demon's aura. William helped the unicorn up and made no move to release her hand. Sebastian saw this and his aura became deadly and that foreign emotion increased ten-fold. _'What is that emotion? It is so strong yet I have no idea what it is.' _

Catarina walked towards the demon, her hand sliding out of the reapers black gloved hands. She stared up at the demon with curious, sunset colored eyes to which he stared back with crimson red. Everyone watched the stare down play out not sure about any set emotion coming from the two.

Catarina eventually looked away from his unsettling stare and towards the blonde held in his grasp. "Sebastian, if you don't mind, could you release him." Catarina spoke sweetly. Sebastian seemed put off but released the blonde. "Why I outta-!" Ventus started but was stopped by Catarina in a most embarrassing way.

Catarina grabbed his ear like a mother would a misbehaving child. "Ow ow ow ow! What do you have talons instead of nails! Ow!" Ventus whined. "You give a bad name to blondes everywhere. You know that? You are such a dumb blonde. Threatening a demon, seriously?" Catarina said while clutching his ear and wagging a finger at him in a scolding manner.

Catarina finally released his now red ear and stepped back, looking away with crossed arms and closed eyes. Ventus held his sore ear and looked up at her with sad eyes . . . but was ignored. "Rrrrrriiiiinnnnnnaaaaaa~" Ventus whined trying and failing to get her attention. "I'm sorrrrrrrrry. Please forgive me. Please please please please please please!" "Humph." "Please Rina! You know I hate being ignored by you!"

The others watched this play out. Sweat drops placed over their heads, well on William's, Ciel's, and Sebastian's heads. Grell was fangirling over the pleading Ventus. William and Sebastian were more than a little put off over Ventus being clingy on Catarina. Ciel was put off with the annoyance of Ventus. Ciel's eyes widened at a thought that occurred to him.

"Oh my God. He is a female Elizabeth." Ciel muttered out. Sebastian heard this and his crimson eyes enlarged for a fraction of a second. Clingy blonde + annoyed dark haired = Elizabeth male twin.

They heard an eek from a loved brunette and turned to see Ventus hugging her. Her back was held to his chest and his arms wrapped around her, one arm around her waist and the other holding her arms to her sides, over her chest. Ventus rested his head in the crook of her neck. Catarina pulled her neck back straining to look at him and get some space. Ventus looked up at her with pleading eyes, showing the perfect look of a kicked puppy left out in the rain. "Please forgive me." Cue watery eyes and the most adorable look . . . and a fainted Grell.

Catarina seemed to quake in the arms of the spirit, trying to fight her forgiving nature. "F-Fine your forgiven! Just stop looking at me like that."Catarina said with a sigh of defeat. "Yay!" Ventus yelled hugging her tighter and spinning a little. Only to stop and rub his cheek into her soft hair.

"Oh!" They all heard a squeaky girl voice yell out. Everyone turned to see it was Mey-Rin who spoke and was holding her hands over her nose. At her sides was the two that finished up the nitwit trio. "Cat who's he?" Finny asked with a wide smile.

"Oh me?" Ventus said pointing to himself with a finger, not letting go of the unicorn. "I'm Rina's husband~!" "What?!" Bard yelled and the others seemed to choke on the air they breathe. Catarina now had red eyes, "No! You're not!" She yelled while flipping him over her back. Catarina stood tall with her hands on her curvaceous hips looking down at the blonde who now lay on his back. Ventus gave her a weak smile. "I seriously can't believe you! Idiotic blonde."

Catarina looked up at everyone. She sighed and walked around the wind spirit and straight to the others. "I am sorry for my friend. He is so unreal at times. I guess you can say he is a free spirit and a dumb blonde. No offence to you Finny and Bard." Catarina heard Ventus chuckle at her pun. Catarina shook her head.

Ventus stood up and wiped the imaginary dust from his pants. He walked up to the unicorn and wrapped one arm over her shoulders. Catarina attempted to push his arm off her shoulder but it didn't budge. Catarina felt anger in the air and some of that foreign emotion but couldn't pin point where it was coming from.

Catarina sighed and looked up at the annoying blonde whom she loved dearly. "If you relinquish your hold on me I will make you anything you want." This made the blonde turn serious, something that didn't suit him very much. "Anything?" He repeated as if to assure himself he heard her correctly. "Anything." Catarina reassured.

A smirk slowly appeared on Ventus's face. "Hmm I wonder what I should pick." He put his face dangerously close to Catarina's picture perfect face that showed boredom. "Okay, Rina, I want-" Ventus whispered into Catarina's ear. Catarina's red eyes turned pink and had sunshine yellow edges. She turned her head to face him she giggled and spoke, "I had a feeling you would pick that. You always had a weakness for those." "Hey your eyes are pink and yellow. And they are delicious!" Catarina smiled sincerely and walked away and to the kitchen.

"What did you ask her to make?" Finny asked besides a cute overloaded Mey-Rin. "You'll see. It's a very sentimental and important dish to the two of us." Ventus said with a loving smile on his face. He followed after the girl, the others not far behind him. "Who are you?" Bardroy asked Ventus. Ventus sighed in annoyance, not particularly fond of the cook.

"I am Ventus, a close friend of Catarina. If you hurt her, and this goes for all of you, I will not hesitate to kill you. And trust me, I will not get caught." Ventus said in a deadly tone, not a trace of humor in it. Ventus walked to the kitchen leaving behind a shocked nitwit trio, a swooning Grell, a beyond pissed William, and a bored Ciel with the butler right behind him.

Catarina was gathering the ingredients she needed. When she was struggling to reach the flour she felt hands grab her hips and lift her up just enough to grab the flour. When she was set back down she turned to face the wind spirit. A chocolate eyebrow was raised up in curiosity toward the blonde.

Catarina turned to make the delicious treat. Ventus just watched the girl easily make the treat. When she poured the brown batter into a pan she turned to grab the bowl only to see it had disappeared from its place on the counter. She looked around to see a certain coat wearing spirit had a chocolate covered face. She gave a playful smirk towards him while shaking her head in a disbelieving way.

She walked towards him and ran a pointer finger over a chocolate batter covered cheek. She brought the finger to her mouth and licked the batter off. "Brings back memories, huh?" Ventus said in a wistful way. "Yeah . . . even then you would steal the bowl and not share." Catarina said before chuckling. Ventus joined in the laugh. "This was the first thing you ever made me." Ventus said looking at Catarina. Catarina stared back at him, "I know."

The smell of the baked good, cooking in the oven, filled the air. Both inhuman creatures took a deep inhale of the tasty treat before letting it out with the smile. "You know you are welcome to come back to my home?" Ventus told the girl in a tone of voice she couldn't make out the meaning of. "I know . . . but that man could hurt you. He isn't a normal human. He will find a way to hurt you. Plus, I have a home here. A little brother, funny friends. People I can trust." She trailed off in a sad tone. "But you can't stay here forever." Ventus said voicing her thought sadly.

Catarina gave a sad, closed mouth smile, "No . . . I can't." She turned to look up from the ground, "I can't endanger them. I fell in love with them. They gave me care without asking for anything except for me to stay. The moment I sense them in danger because of me . . . I will leave." Catarina left it at that note and walked to the oven to check on the treat. She took a toothpick and placed it in the mouthwatering dessert. When she took the toothpick out she saw some of the batter stuck to it. "Not done yet."

She went to talk to Vetus when she shot her head towards the door. In a split second the door was opened by the girl. The nitwit trio and Grell fell to the floor, Ciel, Sebastian, and William stood still. "How long were you there? How much did you hear?" There was tone in her voice that had an edge to it.

"You . . . plan to leave . . . us?" Finny said in a blubbering voice. Catarina looked down him with dark orange eyes spotted lightly with pink. Catarina got down on her knees in front of Finny. "Finnian," She said with his full name to get his attention and show she was serious, "I can't stay here forever. If I could, trust me, I would. But I am not the safest being to be around. Someone is hunting me down and will cut down anything, anyone, who gets in his way. If it means to keep you all safe than I will leave. I will go as far away as I can, even to Australia with the criminals and convicts." Catarina hugged the short gardener in a comforting manner.

Catarina got up and walked to the oven and used another toothpick to see if it was done. I smiled seeing little of the food come out with the toothpick. Catarina threw away the toothpick and put oven-mits on. She took out the treat and placed it on top of the oven.

"Now who wants brownies?"

**OoOoOoO**

I only own Catarina and Ventus. I do not own Black Butler.

It was a complete accident to make Ventus like a male Elizabeth. I realized it while writing and I imagined Ciel's face if he realized that and had to put it in.

I apologize to all blondes.

During the time period that Black Butler took place in, Australia was used to hold criminals.

**I put a poll up and it is about a special chapter to be written for a story. **

**PLEASE DO MY POLL!**

~Fruity-chan out peace!


End file.
